Iridescent
by Fatima Kenobi Skywalker
Summary: My very first fan fic on my own. Sravv is a mutation clone of Sora, Roxas, Axel, Ventus and Vanitas. He is created for uncovering the secrets of Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade. Bad summary. Just read and review.
1. Farewells, Apologies and Stories

Chapter 1: Farewells, Apologies and Stories

**Hey everyone, I'm Fatima. Mostly I'm known as F.K. through my sister, T.J. Nightshade. We both write stories together and they're all Kingdom Hearts related.**

**Rambling. Anyways, back to the subject.**

**This story was created one day when I was daydreaming as usual. I thought about how Ventus and Roxas looked alike, as well as Sora and Vanitas. I pictured them all in one person, and for some reason I added Axel into the mix. I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper to draw the kid. He looked really weird in the end, but kinda cool. I added in some information around the sides of the drawing, and it spawned the idea for this story. The kid's name is Sravv, which is made up of the first letters of Sora, Roxas, Axel, Ventus and Vanitas.**

**Okay, I think I'm telling you guys too much about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kinda glad I don't, actually. I don't think I would stand emails from fans constantly telling me to make Kingdom Hearts 3 already.**

**This is my first fan fic on my own, so please take it easy on me if it's not so good.**

**Dedicated to my sister, T.J. Nightshade, A.K.A. Roxas. Thanks a lot sis. If it weren't for your very annoying persistence to post this, this story would never have been put up.**

_A young boy walked on the shores of a beach, eyes cast downward as he scoured the sand for shells. The multiple shades of blue water lapped at his feet, bringing many different shells on the shoreline for him to inspect. His blue eyes sparkled as the sun shone off of them, highlighting the gold and green specks in his eyes. His hair, a mess of spikes, is a fusion of jet black, light brown, gold-yellow and bright red._

_Three other boys came up to him, sprinting across the pale, soft sand to catch up to him._

_One boy had spikey yellow-gold hair that curved to the right side of his face and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a black and white jacket and pants with a bit of armor on his left shoulder. He wore a black and white checkered wristband lined with white on his left hand._

_Another boy had equally spikey hair, the spikes going in many different directions. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes were also a bright sapphire blue. He was wearing black clothes that looked like they mostly consisted of straps and zippers, and a silver crown necklace dangling around his neck._

_The third boy was actually older than the rest of them, and he appeared to be in his early twenties. He had spikey, bright red hair that was slicked back to reveal his widows peak, and bright green eyes that shone brightly by the fire inside him. He was wearing a black, hooded trench coat that reached the heels of his black boots, and he wore black gloves that hid his hands._

"_Sravv!" The blonde boy said as he caught up to him first. The two others caught up soon afterwards. "Sravv, wait."_

"_Why?" Sravv said, stopping and turning around to face them._

_The trio remained silent as they caught their breaths. "We want to talk to you before we fade away from your dream state and from existence," the red head said. "Well, _I'm _going to fade. Sora and Ventus here are just going to go back into their bodies."_

_Sravv smiled and closed his eyes in amusement. "You're not going to die, Axel," he said. Then he opened his eyes, serious again. "_I _am."_

_Sora and Ventus gave him a sad look. Axel's eyes glazed over slightly in sadness. Sravv lowered his head again to look at his bare, sandy feet. A tear trailed down his cheek, falling into the sea water beneath his feet._

_Sravv felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He looked up, not bothering to wipe the tear trail away to see that Axel placed his hand on him. He gave him a warm smile as he wiped the tear trail away from his face. "That's better." He said._

_Sravv gave him a watery smile as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks Axel. But, why are you guys here?"_

"_We want to speak to you for a minute." Sora answered him._

"_Why do you want to talk to me?" Sravv said as he slowly moved away from them, tears threatening to spill. "I've captured you three, Roxas and Vanitas. I almost killed you, almost doomed the worlds into darkness for all of eternity, and almost started the Keyblade War again."_

_Ventus sighed. "In case you didn't know, _I _also almost started the Keyblade War with Vanitas."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," Sravv said. "But after all I did to you guys and the many different worlds that I partially destroyed, giving Xemnas power over Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade, and dooming everyone into almost losing their hearts, you still want to talk to me?"_

_The trio nodded their heads yes in unison. "Whether you believe us or not," Ventus said. "We forgive you."_

_Sravv stared at them, eyes wide in shock. "You do? Even after all that I've done?"_

"_Of course!" Sora said. "I forgave Namin__è__ even when she messed with my memories. You see, holding a grudge takes lots of courage. But it takes even more to forgive them."_

_Sravv looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Sora. That means a lot to me." He said. Sravv looked at each of them in turn. "What do you guys want to talk about?"_

_This time Axel answered him. "We want to know about your life. The entire story. Don't shorten it up unless it's absolutely necessary."_

_Sravv looked at him, slightly surprised. "Are you sure? Because if you are, you're gonna be here all day. Err, mostly as long as this dream state lets us."_

"_Yes, Sravv, we are serious," Sora said. "We want to know who you were before you go. That way, we will remember you, and you can live in our memories."_

"_Alright," Sravv sighed. "You guys asked for it. Come on, we need to find someplace to sit."_

_The group walked away from the beach and went farther inland. They took refuge in the shade of some paopu trees, each of them sitting in a different spot as the yellow star-shaped fruit dangled above their heads. Sravv got there last, and he settled himself in the ground, his back to the sea._

"_Alright you guys, before I start the story, I must say something about impossibility, and my thoughts about it." Sravv said._

"_Alright." Axel, Ventus and Sora all said in unison._

"_Okay then," Sravv said as he took a deep breath so he can start. "Well, you see, there are reasons why some things are deemed impossible. It's mostly because the idea is just too ridiculous to go out and achieve it, or else it's just not at all possible. And for others, like me, it's only to preserve life from being destroyed. But only one impossible feat was called that in order to keep things secret. The 'impossible' has been proved wrong and very possible, but with a cost that has been paid dearly in the end._

"_My story is one of those feats proved possible, but very costly. In my story, I was a kid, well, actually a Nobody, who was cloned in a secret facility in the World That Never Was. I was cloned out of five different DNA samples; your guy's DNA, along with Roxas's and Vanitas's. They were all collected by Xehanort, then by Xemnas over a long period of time. I am a mutation of you guys, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Ventus and Vanitas, all brought together to form a person able to understand the secrets of Kingdom Hearts, and to have the ability to wield the legendary X-blade._

"_But for all of those greedy enough to look for power, the end of their lives will come slowly, with the lives of the innocent involved."_

At first, there was darkness.

Endless, impenetrable, ink black tendrils of darkness. Darkness that weaved, licked and nipped around in my mind and soul. Darkness that played around in my mind, and lingered around in my center. Into the core of my being, making me feel hollow and empty in my chest, right where my heart should have been.

I don't know why I don't have a heart, or whether or not I should have one there. All I knew was that I was missing my heart. My heart, that was very vital and important to my being.

I thought I could fade into the darkness. Become one with it. Make it devour my being to end my agony and suffering of not knowing where I am, or when I will get out of my prison. But with every attempt, some part of me holds me back, preventing me from doing so. And with those attempts, a strange flash of memories flow through my mind, and remain in my mind for a while as my own memory.

Every memory was different. One showed me at a beach, sitting and talking to two other kids. One was a reddish haired girl, and the other was a silvery-white haired boy. Another memory shows me looking down on a man with fiery red hair in black, lying down on his back while black wisps of darkness floated off of his body like ashes. A different memory showed me looking at a gold-yellow haired boy trapped in a circle of fire. He was holding two oversized keys; one black, the other white. I saw a brown haired man and a powder blue haired woman looking at me and smiling. I saw a jet-black haired girl and the same fiery red haired man, all holding a small light blue object in their hands, and they were laughing. I saw the gold-yellow haired boy again, and he was fighting me. I could tell I was wearing a face concealing mask, and I also wore a black and red bodysuit.

Many thoughts were negative, and others were happy and positive. I felt many mixed feelings and emotions, but as soon as I felt them, they will all fade away into nothing. I tried to cling onto them, but they always fade away from my grasp. The memories would also soon follow, leaving me with nothing.

Just when I thought I will only see darkness forever, a small bright dot appeared to me. I tried to grab it, but it always eluded my desperate grasp. As time passed, the tiny dot grew bigger and bigger, almost covering my entire mind with its brightness.

I soon felt other parts of my being come to life and be under my command besides my empty chest, my mind and soul. I felt my head first, then my torso. I soon felt my arms, legs, hands, fingers and toes. I also felt my ears come to life, telling me about the world I can't see.

I picked up different sounds sometimes. I heard soft humming noises of a machine, my own breathing, murmurs and whispers, and the occasional blood curdling screams of pain and agony. I never liked those, though a small part of me did for some reason. Sometimes I would hear music; the soft sounds of the melody going into my ears and lingering in my brain. Those sounds always calmed me.

Whenever I heard voices, I tried to focus in on them and understand what they're saying. I had managed to catch a short conversation once, but by the sounds of the voices, they weren't very friendly.

"We need to test him now! I don't care if he would die like the others; he looks ready enough to come out into the world now!" a voice growled to someone.

"Just be patient, Xemnas," another voice answered. "He will be ready soon. Just not right now, he's still getting used to his body."

"When do you expect him to be ready?"

"Give or take a couple more months. A few weeks at least."

"He must be ready by then. I'm tired of waiting for clones to be born when they're just going to die in the end." I heard some footsteps that faded away into the distance.

I heard a tap against the glass. "I have faith in you, SRAVV 813. I believe you will be a success." More footsteps that faded away.

I didn't know what "SRAVV 813" meant, or if the voices were talking to me. All I knew was that the one called Xemnas really didn't seem at all very friendly.

**That's all for today. There's just so much that I can write without making my back hurt from bending over too much.**

**Please review. And please no flames. I don't really like them.**


	2. SRAVV 813

Chapter 2: SRAVV 813

**I'm back! And I'm kinda tired right now.**

**Getting wake up calls from your brother, sister and dad is really not so much fun at all. Especially how they won't stop talking endlessly about random things. Somehow the conversation turned into a discussion about Transformers 3 and Linkin Park music.**

**Rambling. So contagious early in the morning. I didn't really get enough sleep last night, and it makes my brain feel fuzzy and weird.**

**Alright, that aside, I'm gonna skip on down to the disclaimer. I will never own Kingdom Hearts in a million years. I probably would own it if I was related to Nomura, or if I worked with Square Enix. But the last time I checked, I'm not related to Nomura in any way, and I'm just 14 years old, so I can't work over at Square Enix.**

**Dedicated to… Eh, everyone on Fan Fiction and everyone in my life that makes me happy.**

More time had passed, and I could feel my mouth and nose slightly. I could move some of my body parts on my own, mostly just moving my arms and legs around so I could get a vague feeling of where I am. I could touch and feel the lining of my glass prison, and the strange plastic tube that connects to an air tight rubber mask on my face. The mask was done expertly to cover both my nose and mouth and to give me fresh oxygen while removing the stale air from my body.

The two people, whom I learned were called Xemnas and Galen, came by more and more frequently, praising my fast development. Xemnas always sounded pleased when he saw me, telling me promises about the world outside my glass prison. Galen almost always told him to be more patient, because I still had a few more weeks to go before I could leave. He said I had to be in control of my eyes so I could get out.

Honestly, I really couldn't wait to control them. I had wanted the darkness to go away forever, and I wanted to see those people that I had seen in the memories. The only thing I had to do was open my eyes to see the world around me

I thought it would've been exciting. With all of those fading memories that showed me many different adventures around different worlds. All of those villains and enemies that I had supposedly defeated and all of the people I had supposedly saved or met. And those people that I had called friends. I didn't know whether or not they would remember or recognize me, I really didn't care at the time. I had wanted some freedom from my glass and water prison.

"_I didn't know at the time what Xemnas actually wanted from me."_

"_Did it feel weird to be stuck in an artificial, glass womb?"_

"_Not really, Ven. It's like sleeping in a water bed, except the water is around your body. It was strangely comfortable."_

"_Continue with the story Sravv."_

"_Geez, Axel, just calm down. I'm going to skip a few weeks to when I was breaking out of the tank."_

"_Okay then. Continue."_

When the time finally dawned on the day I was supposed to open my eyes, both Xemnas and Galen came over to see me, sounding fairly excited.

"The time has finally come," Xemnas said as he entered the lab. He placed a tentative hand against the glass of my tank. "And I do hope all of that waiting will pay off."

"Don't worry, Xemnas," Galen replied. "He should open his eyes in a few minutes; his brain still needs to develop a bit more."

Xemnas walked closer to the tank and placed his other hand on it as well. "Soon, my future Apprentice, you will be free and come out of the tank to face the worlds with me. We will discover the secrets of Kingdom Hearts and the mystery of the X-blade together. All you have to do is open your eyes and look at me."

I heard Xemnas's words through the glass very clearly. I really wanted to get out, face the world and go off on adventures like how the memories showed and depicted me. But the only way I could get out is by opening my eyes and looking at Xemnas.

I tried to open my eyes, but to no prevail. They quivered and vibrated slightly, but they still wouldn't open. For some reason, I felt a small part of me remain stubborn, not wanting me to open my eyes; it felt like a warning, like it's trying to tell me that Xemnas isn't going to keep to those promises.

I ignored it, and kept trying to open my eyes. I resorted to reaching up and trying to tear out my eyes with my hands, to claw them open so I can see the world and my new master. My fingers still didn't grow any nails yet, so the soft flesh of my skin only rubbed vigorously against my eyelids. It stung slightly, but my eyes wouldn't give in.

"Why can't I open them?" I asked myself in my mind. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Is there something wrong with him, Galen?" Xemnas exclaimed as he took his hands off of the glass.

"I don't know sir!" Galen said, fear creeping into his voice.

He ran around the lab, going into different parts of the lab and pressing things that created a slight clicking noise, like those of a keyboard of a computer. A siren sounded, so ear-splittingly loud that I covered my ears to block out the noise.

Xemnas moved away from my tank and ran around the lab with Galen. "Galen, what _exactly_ is happening to him?" he yelled out furiously.

Rapid footsteps raced across the marble floor of the lab. More sirens went off, each of them meaning something else. Galen typed away furiously on the keyboard. Footsteps belonging to Xemnas ran someplace else, pressed something, and the calming music started to play.

The music did nothing to me as I continued on trying to claw my eyes out. The water levels of my tank started to lower in pressure, but I paid it no heed. I felt my oxygen supply start to come in less, leaving me with almost nothing to breathe, and I panicked. I knew that with no oxygen, I will die.

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. I could only move and thrash around in desperation. I placed my feet against the glass as well as my back, and I pushed against the glass to break it. The glass wouldn't give in, and I resorted to banging my fists against it. The pain from banging against the glass screamed as it raced through my nerves like a wildfire.

Frustrated, I reached up to my face and yanked off the rubber air mask. I jerked my head upwards when I did so, and my eyes opened, letting me see. I swam to the top of my tank to find air, but I found none. Water flooded up my nose and my slightly open mouth, gagging me slightly. I knew I can't breathe underwater, so I held onto whatever air I had left in my lungs.

I pressed my hands even harder against the glass. For some strange reason, I felt them start to get warmer and warmer, up until the water around it got uncomfortably hot as it boiled. As my hands evaporated the water, it started to melt the glass very slowly, taking its time to melt through.

"What is he doing?" Xemnas exclaimed fearfully, looking around for something.

"I'm not so sure, sir!" Galen said nervously. "I've never seen him like this before!"

"Well, let's get him out now!" he said while getting something out of a box. I couldn't tell what it was, for the water became cloudy from the heat.

"No sir! Don't break the glass or else you will kill him with the broken shards!"

"He's going to drown if we don't let him out now!" Xemnas yelled as he banged a metallic object against the glass, causing it to become coated with tiny fractures like spider webs. I could barely even see him, but I knew he was there.

All of a sudden, he stopped in mid-swing, looking at me straight in my eyes and then at my hands; cherry red from the sudden heat. He stared at my hands in pure shock, dropping the metal object on the gray marble floor in surprise.

"Are you using Axel's power over fire?" Xemnas asked me. I didn't compose a reply.

"Excuse me?" Galen said.

"It's the boy. He's using Axel's power over fire to escape." He answered, voice filled with awe.

"Well, that's the first from all of the others. None of them were capable of doing so."

"Then he must be the one!"

"He might be sir, but he might kill himself if he does. Similar to all of the others!"

I couldn't hear the last bit. My brain is almost dead, and my lungs are screaming from holding in stale air. The warmth of my hands faded away as I slowly began to die.

Flashes of different memories streamed through my mind like a video. The memories mostly showed me holding a motley collection of different weapons, mostly oversized keys. They were actually called Keyblades, and I could actually name them all. Only one type of weapon was different from the others: a pair of twin silver and red chakrams with eight razor sharp spikes on each of them.

I imagined them in my hands; the spikes wickedly sharp, the whole thing overall brilliantly polished. I felt the weight of them in my hands, slowly weighing me down to the bottom of the tank. I gripped the leather wrapping as hard as I could, pulling them up closer to my body. I willed my arms to go back, and struck the glass as hard as I could.

The water levels decreased rapidly, and the force of the current was enough to shatter the glass beyond oblivion. I closed my eyes to protect them from the glass shards as my body fell out of the tank with the current, freeing me from my watery prison. I felt the cool air kiss my drenched skin, and I greedily gulped it down, coughing and sputtering out the excess water that slithered into my lungs. The sharp glass embedded itself into my skin, causing my muscles to scream in agony as a sticky fluid raced around my body, making me feel uncomfortable and filthy.

I opened my eyes again. I saw the crimson blood covering my body, dripping down on the cold, gray marble floor to mix with the water. I saw dark gold hair fringed around my eyes as bangs, slightly covering my eyebrows. I saw some bits of dark red hair plastered to my back and shoulders, blending with the brown hair. Some tips of the brown spikes were jet-black, setting it apart from the other hair colors.

I looked up to see two people, one in a black trench coat, the other in a white lab coat. The one in black had dark skin, amber eyes, and silver hair that went behind his shoulders. He looked vaguely familiar to me, but I didn't know why. The one in the white lab coat had pale skin, just a few shades lighter than mine, warm brown eyes, and short chocolate brown hair. He appeared to be a few years younger than the other, perhaps in his early twenties.

The silver haired man gave me a sly smile, making him look almost wicked and evil. Something inside me told me that he isn't nice, and that he is actually a sly, evil snake.

"Welcome to the world, SRAVV 813," he said. "I am Xemnas, Superior of Organization XIII, and this man here is Galen, the scientist who created you." He gestured slightly to Galen, who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

I gave a single nod in return to him, then focused my attention back to Xemnas, studying him carefully. I didn't know what to think of him or Galen, and whether or not I should trust them.

Galen walked over to a stainless steel table and fetched some soft towels. He then went over to me and draped it across my bloody back to cover my body, warming me slightly. I didn't realize I was shivering hard, and I felt freezing. Galen helped me up to my feet, guiding me over to the table and sitting me down.

I looked at each of them again. "C-can y-y-you be trus-trusted?" I stuttered, unsure about my mouth and voice.

Galen smiled warmly, very different than that of Xemnas's smile. "Yes we can be trusted, young one. Although I imagine it would take time for you to completely trust us."

I remained skeptical. "My name. What's my name?" I said, getting used to talking.

Xemnas answered this time. "Your name is SRAVV 813, young one." He said.

"S-R-A-V-V? You mean, Sravv?"

"You might say so, if you please."

"What's with the numbers eight and thirteen? Or, Axel and Roxas?"

Galen looked at me strangely, almost surprised. "So you really do have some of their memories? Well, that's going to need some work on."

I looked at him with a mask of no emotion. I looked back at the wreckage of blood, water and glass for my weapons, only to find that they disappeared out of sight. I looked back at Galen and Xemnas for an answer.

"If you are wondering," Galen said. "Your weapons have disappeared at the very moment you got out of the tank. Because of your traits to Axel, you can summon those chakrams of his at will at any given time."

"Perhaps you can summon up a Keyblade," Xemnas suggested suddenly. "That will show us how powerful you really are."

"A Keyblade?" I said, unsure about the whole idea. "Which one?"

"Any one that you chose, Sravv."

I thought about it for a second, then I held my hand out. A flash of dark, lustrous colors appeared around my outstretched hand and formed a rod of the dark light. The light died down to reveal a Keyblade that I have absolutely no knowledge of, but it seemed familiar somehow.

The Keyblade looked to be from both the realm of light and the realm of darkness. The blade was made up of two rods winding together like snakes. One was pulsing with dark, almost black colors, similar to oil in water. The other was glimmering brightly with pale, almost white and translucent colors, similar to an opal or a pearl. The teeth were made up of the two rods joined together, with a third, blood red rod joined in to make it look like fire. The two rods joined at the handle of the Keyblade with a sapphire blue evil eye with a slit as a pupil. The right side of the handle is a black bat wing that turned into a white angel wing at the end. The left side was an angel wing that ended up as a bat wing at the end, joining with the angel wing on the other side. The chain was made of black barbed wire, and the keychain was a white angel wing curved around a black bat wing, cradling a red gem, shining like an ember or a flame.

I gazed at the Keyblade in wonder. It was unlike any I've seen in the memories, and it looked darkly beautiful. None of the Keyblades in the memories had the same sense of dark beauty like this one, which made me feel unique in a way.

Xemnas eyed the Keyblade in wonder. "I believe the Keyblade chose you as its master, Sravv," he said. "None of the others were chosen by it."

I looked at him questionably. "Others? What others?"

"Never mind that," he shook his head. "I must go now. I have several duties to report to at this moment. Sravv, you are to not leave this place unless Galen or I tell you to. You must stay with Galen for now, and let him tend to those wounds of yours. I don't want you to get infected. Is that clear?"

I nodded my head.

Xemnas looked satisfied. "Good. I will see you soon." He said, disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness.

I turned towards Galen. "So. Does that mean you're gonna babysit me?" I said simply.

Galen failed to cough down a bark of laughter. "I guess so, Sravv," he said warmly. "Although I'm pretty much used to that by now. I did after all take care of you when you were stuck inside that tank."

He went towards a steel countertop filled with different medical instruments and equipment. He picked out a pair of tweezers, some gauze, a potion bottle, and a small metal tray to collect the shards. He looked around for a bit more and got some white surgical gloves to cover his hands from the blood.

I looked at the things intently, unsure of what to say. All around the room, almost everything was made of stainless steel, and if it wasn't, it usually was cloth, bandages, surgical masks, medical books, medicine, potions, water, my tank, and a tray of food sitting dangerously close to the edge of a countertop. It was all neat and organized, with all of the cabinets and drawers marked and labeled.

Galen took the blood soaked towel off of my shoulders, and placed a clean one on my lap to cover me. He took the tweezers and started to take the shards out, occasionally rubbing the holes in my back and chest with a water soaked cloth to clear the blood out.

I didn't say anything, and neither did he. It felt a little awkward with the silence hanging in the air heavily like a dead weight. If Galen felt it, he didn't show it. Instead, he just worked swiftly to remove the shards and to heal the wounds. I had no idea how he could stand it.

Unable to take it any longer, I asked him, "Why don't I have a heart?" to break the silence.

Galen stopped so suddenly, the glass shard in the tweezers fell out of its grip and cut another opening along my back. I hissed out in pain as Galen rushed to clean out the wound and healed it with a Cura.

"Sorry about that," Galen apologized as he healed the wound. "I didn't expect for you to ask that question so soon."

"Can you at least tell me why I don't have one?"

Galen took a deep breath as he thought about it for a second. "Well, I thought that you would come into this world with a heart, like all of the others. But I guess not, which is really strange. I might as well tell you why, though. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Xemnas that I told you about this, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

Galen sighed softly. "Well, you see, you are indeed a special case. Usually, when a person loses their heart, they become these creatures called Heartless. But when a person with a strong heart loses their heart, the shell of their being is left behind and develops a will of its own, making them different than the Heartless. They're called Nobodies. Some Nobodies possess intellect and look like humans, like Xemnas for example."

"Xemnas is a Nobody?"

"Yes he is in fact. A Nobody is similar to a regular human in almost every way, except Nobodies don't have hearts. But Xemnas believes that there is a way to change that: Kingdom Hearts; a place filled with hearts. The hearts can be collected from the Heartless, but only one weapon is able to do that, and that weapon is the Keyblade."

Sravv looked at his Keyblade and waved it around slightly. "A Keyblade? Like mine?"

Galen nodded his head. "Aye. You must know that you're a Nobody too. But you're a special type of Nobody. You became one even though you don't have an Other- the person that you originally were with a heart."

"Oh," I said softly. "Who's Xemnas's Other?"

Galen thought about it for a second. "I believe it was Xehanort. Usually, every member in the Organization has their original name all jumbled up with an 'x' placed in randomly to form a new name: their Nobody name."

I thought about it. "Are you a Nobody, Galen?"

Once again Galen looked up at me suddenly. Then he smiled as if I asked him an impossibly easy question. He started to laugh slightly.

"No Sravv, I'm not a Nobody," he chuckled. "I still have my heart."

"How's it like? Having a heart, I mean."

He removed the last shard out of my body, and put the tweezers away. He looked at me straight in the eyes, smiling. "Wonderful. It's nice to have a heart. But I don't think you're any different from me, despite what Xemnas says."

For the first time, I smiled at him. "I think I can fully trust you now, Galen."

Galen just snorted slightly at my remark. "Thanks, Sravv."


	3. Mirrors and Heartless

Chapter 3: Mirrors and Heartless

**Hi again. Kinda upset at my sister right now. She scared the living daylights out of me by telling me about different cryptids, or creatures that could be real. She scared me by telling me about different, creepy creatures.**

**That aside, I will never sleep with the door open, and I will now sleep with a knife in my pocket.**

**Anyways, I'm so tired right now, I can barely type. But what keeps me going are the beasts that are running through my mind. I always change my mind whenever I even think about it, but my sister really does know how to conjure them up again.**

**Thanks a lot, Roxas.**

**(You're welcome!)**

**I'm still mad at you.**

**I have nothing else to say, except that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure that you already knew that.**

**Dedicated to my sister's and my laptop, Festus. You're the best laptop I've ever used.**

I spent a few days down in the lab, eating my meals, sleeping, and talking to Galen. Xemnas would come by sometimes, though not often. I asked Galen why, but he usually says that he is a very busy man, so he really doesn't have the time to come by.

There wasn't much I could do, except help Galen and do all of the confusing exercises he tells me to do. He always said that the exercises are to check how I'm doing, and to see if my brain is still functioning. Although I don't think drawing blood out can actually check to see if my brain is working. I feel perfectly fine, except the memories that haunt me left me doubting about everything.

I just wanted to get out of the lab and go into the world. I felt useless and bored down there; seeing only silvery metal and gray cement and marble can drive someone a little crazy. I really don't know how Galen is able to stand it.

"Hey Galen?" I asked him one morning. We were going over the same procedures again, only this time it was an eye exam.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he readied up the black device.

"When can I leave this place?"

"You will soon. Now stop moving and place yourself right here."

I placed my face against the strange looking mask. He started to put different things in front of my eyes, telling me to do different things. "How long is soon?"

"You just have to be patient, Sravv. Patience-"

"Is a virtue," I finished. "I know that Galen. You tell me the same saying about twenty times a day."

"And you ask me the same question about twenty times a day."

"Alright, alright. Fine. I hear you."

"Speaking of hearing, I have to check your ears next." Galen said as he pulled the thing away from my face.

"Galen!" I complained. "You already checked them yesterday."

"No I didn't," he said as he grabbed another black instrument, only this one was smaller. "Yesterday, I checked your mouth for strep throat."

"Yes you did. And after that you checked my ears."

Galen just gave me a smirk. "I may have, but I still need to check them."

I sighed loudly. "Fine."

He placed a black tip on the instrument, and switched on the light in the thing. He was about to place it in my ears when a loud explosion shook the entire lab. Galen looked around worriedly, carelessly tossing the instrument away, which wasn't at all like him.

He always prided himself in taking care of the medical instruments as best he could, and he would drone on telling me all of the different names and their purposes just so I could sleep.

As the explosion faded away, another one took its place. Galen ran around the lab to find something to defend himself. He came back holding a strange looking rod in his hands, about three feet long. The circular rod looked slightly heavy, slightly dangerous as he held it in one hand.

He swung it around for a bit, as if testing it, and he did something at the handle. The rod came to life as electricity ran along the sides, not touching the handle or Galen's hand.

I stared at the thing in awe. "What _is_ that thing, Galen?"

He just looked at me, a permanent look of worry etched on his face. "No time for that now, Sravv. Now is just a very bad time." Galen said as his forehead became beaded with glistening drops of sweat. He ran out of the lab, locking the heavy metal doors behind him and leaving me alone.

I stood there, staring at the door and feeling helpless. I was never left alone for anything. The only time I was left alone is when Galen goes upstairs to talk to Xemnas or to get food. A situation like this has never happened to me before.

I went up to the doors and tried to open them. No such luck as always. The doors are permanently closed and locked when I'm left alone. The only way to get out is to open it from the outside, or else to create a Corridor of Darkness, just like how Xemnas does it.

I thought about it for a second.

I knew for a fact that Xemnas is a Nobody, and Nobodies can create corridors. I am a Nobody, but I don't know exactly how to create them. I always tried repeatedly with no results.

Even though it never really did work for me, I still closed my eyes and imagined myself out of the lab. I imagined the room outside of the lab, different than how it looks like in here.

Memories flooded through my mind. I saw myself in the middle of a pristine white hallway, walking around with someone following me. I didn't know who it was, nor did I care. I was just glad to see a different room with no speck of grey in sight.

I heard a strange whisper, almost like a breeze. Darkness covered my vision again, leaving me blind. The darkness disappeared, and I found myself in the middle of a white hallway, similar to the one in the memory.

The harsh, pristine white brightness slightly stung my eyes. The long hallway was empty of people, and it echoed my footsteps as I walked around. There was no speck of black, grey, or any other color for that matter. The white marble floor was so highly polished; I could almost see my reflection on it.

I knelt down in my knees to look at myself. The lab never had any mirrors, and the grey metal only bends your reflection in really strange ways. I never really did ever saw myself before, so I was slightly taken back when I saw myself.

My hair was a mess of spikes. The spikes shot out in all different directions, all of it a different color. The spikes at the top of my head was a light brown, the tips of some a jet black. My bangs curved towards the right, covering my dark eyebrows and the bridge of my nose. My bangs were a rich golden-yellow color, blending in nicely with the light brown that blended in well with the black. Some bright red spikes of hair covered my ears, as well as the tuft of hair that acted as my sideburns. The red hair spilled out behind my shoulders, sticking out like quills of a porcupine.

My eyes were a much different story. My eyes were a deep sapphire blue, with bright specks of gold and bright green. The gold bits looked harsh and cruel against the blue, making it look a little frightening, like electricity running through an ocean. The bright green bits looked different than any green I saw in the memories. The green was a lustrous, beautiful jade color, shining brightly like fire against the sea of dark blue.

My flesh was very pale, making the colors of my hair and eyes stand out tremendously. My grey short sleeved shirt and pants covered my body, only showing my neck, head, hands and feet. The soft grey material only helped make my flesh look even paler and the colors shine brighter.

I stood up on my feet, slightly numb from sitting down awkwardly against the floor. I took a few steps down the hall, trying to figure out where I was. There were a few doors farther down the hall, so I ran towards them.

I opened one, but it only revealed another hallway similar to the one I'm in. The other doors were the same, leading me nowhere. I walked around the hallway to find another door, only this one lead me to another hallway with a stair case at the end of it.

I ran inside it, and went up the stairs. The stairs spiraled up, probably to the top of the building I was in. Many of the floors along the way were similar to the one I was in, so I kept going up.

I stopped at one floor to catch my breath. The hall I was in looked the same as all of the other hallways I've seen, but with more rooms. Some of the doors were opened slightly, beckoning me to go inside.

For some reason, I felt a slight sensation between my shoulder blades, telling me that someone was watching my every move; I could tell that the eyes that were watching me were filled with hatred, wanting me dead. I looked around myself, seeing no one but myself reflected faintly on the marble floor. Still, I summoned my Keyblade to defend myself from whatever was watching me.

Immediately, I heard whispers surrounding me, each of them saying only one word. Repeatedly, they chanted the word like a broken record, almost like they were trying to chant a spell.

_Keyblade._

I looked around myself, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. More whispers of darkness are heard around me, almost driving me crazy as the whispers spoke softly in my mind.

I held my Keyblade out, poised to fight.

Wisps of darkness appeared out of nowhere around me. They took forms of small, strange looking creatures with big yellow eyes, curly antennas, small hands and stubby feet. Their tiny black bodies quivered, crawling around the floor as more of them surrounded me, blocking all of my exits. They were Heartless.

I swung my Keyblade wildly, not caring if it hit them or not. The Heartless would come at my sides and attack me. I would lash out at them, usually missing them completely.

I finally landed a hit on one of them, and I watched at how a circular, glowing pink and white object flew out of the body. The object, which I knew was a heart, floated towards me, into my chest. The heart passed through me like I was made of smoke, then floated up and disappeared. The same thing kept happening as I continued killing the Heartless, making them all disperse.

I didn't understand what just happened to me and the heart. The heart seemed like it wanted to become one with me, but then it just rejected me and passed right through me. It almost was like I was a puzzle missing a piece and the hearts are trying to fill in the spot, but none of them fitted the hole in my chest.

I finally managed to kill them all off, only to have more of them to appear to replace all of their fallen comrades. Each and every one of them all whispered the word "Keyblade" when they see me wield my Keyblade. Each of them got sliced in half when I heard them say that word, all of the disappearing in a void of darkness.

Eventually, I became weak and tired. All of the Heartless just kept coming at me, pounding away at me like a punching bag. I felt myself lose my grip on my Keyblade and on my senses, feeling myself _fade away…_

No. I will not fade into the darkness. I will not see just darkness again.

I gathered what little strength I had left to continue fighting. But with a Keyblade, it now seemed to be proved impossible. I could barely even lift it to deliver a light blow or to block their attacks.

More memories flooded my mind. Only this time, they showed me using fire. The fire seemed to emit from my hands and to appear at all of the places I wanted it to without burning me. The fire seemed to obey me, loyally following all of the orders I gave it.

I smiled for some reason. I felt my hands start to warm up and catch fire. I willed the flames to attack the Heartless and to leave me unharmed. The fire obeyed me, and they flew out my hands and danced around until they found their targets. The flames greedily licked around my fingers and left me and my clothing untouched.

I started to grin wickedly as I saw the Heartless suffer slowly by fire. My thoughts became negative and evil as I found pleasure in killing and watching the Heartless suffer. My thoughts then started to take shape and form themselves into monsters much swifter than the Heartless.

The creatures that I knew were called Unversed attacked the Heartless brutally. I kept summoning more as the flames around me start to grow crazy and out of control. I started to laugh crazily, my mind becoming hazy as I thought up of many gory, bloody ways to torture people and what I would do with their bodies afterwards. And I relished it happily like a child with a piece of candy.

I continued smiling and laughing crazily, and I barely even heard the door bang open to reveal Galen and Xemnas. They were staring at me wide eyed, speechless in fear as they saw what I've done to the Heartless. The flames saw them and tried to attack them, confusing them for more Heartless.

Galen and Xemnas dodged the pillar of fire and ran towards me, killing some of the Unversed.

"SRAVV!" Galen yelled at the top of his lungs while electrifying an Unversed.

Xemnas easily chopped one down with his Ethereal Blades. "SRAVV, STOP!" he yelled loudly enough for me to hear him.

I finally snapped out of my trance-like state, and turned around to face them sleepily. The Unversed disappeared into black mist and went back into my mind. The wild flames around me stopped flickering, and then died down into tiny embers that extinguished soon after.

My Keyblade that I was still holding somehow in my hands fell out of my grip and vanished in a flurry of dark colors.

"Galen?" I whispered my voice hoarse from laughing maniacally. "Xemnas? What are you guys doing here?"

"You weren't in the lab when I came back," Galen replied, his voice heavy with anger. "So I found Xemnas and we began to search for you all over the castle. Just what did you think you were doing out of the lab? You could've been killed if you didn't keep that darkness inside of you in check!"

He came up to me and cradled my head in his hands. He stared at my eyes wide-eyed in shock. I just yanked my head away from his grip, leaving him paralyzed as he stared at the empty space where my head has been. I didn't understand why he was acting like that all of a sudden.

"Your eyes…" Galen whispered to the floor as he put his hands down.

"What about them?" I snapped at him harshly. My negative emotions are still clouding my mind a little, making me feel bitter and mad.

Galen turned to look at me. "They're…"

"They're what? Tell me already!" I barked.

"They're _golden_. That's not normal, Sravv."

I stared at him like he's crazy. "Golden? That's not possible, Galen. There's no way my eyes can change colors."

"Just look at yourself!" Galen snapped at me, losing his grip on his temper.

I sighed, slightly annoyed, and turned myself to look at the floor. I knelt down on one knee and looked at myself, slightly taken back at the new color of my eyes.

Instead of the sapphire blue color mixed with the specks of gold and jade green, my eyes are now a pure gold color. They revealed my jet black pupils, making me look abnormal. My eyes glimmered brightly with a hidden darkness, making me look evil. My facial features added to that effect, my face even paler to make me look slightly dark.

I got back up on my feet, looking at both Xemnas and Galen for an explanation. They just looked at each other for help, not knowing how to explain this to me.

I got frustrated at them for not being able to answer me. I narrowed my eyes and snarled at them, letting them know about my frustration at them.

Galen flinched and stepped away from me. Xemnas just stood there with a disappointed scowl on his face. His amber eyes drilled into my gold eyes, as if he's trying to see my soul and read my mind. I just glared back at him, not flinching at his gaze.

"You disappoint me, Sravv," he said finally. "You are close to failing me."

I just snorted. "So what? I almost died by those Heartless back there—"

"You almost killed yourself back there." Xemnas interrupted.

"Now how can I do that?"

"You are dangerously close into using Vanitas's power. Dive any further into that path, and you are going to destroy yourself."

My eyes widened at the last bit. "Wait. Who is Vanitas? For some reason I feel like I've heard that name somewhere. Is he—?"

"Sorry Sravv." Galen said as he crept up from behind me. I gasped out loud in surprise when I saw him there.

He grabbed me and jabbed the rod in the middle of my back. The rod came to life as currents of electricity flowed through the rod and on my back. I screamed as the electricity ran around my body, numbing me completely and leaving me slightly paralyzed.

I fell to the ground, eyes wide as my body quivered from the shock.

Galen and Xemnas walked up to me, looking down at my body with disappointment written on their face. This time Xemnas spoke. "But, this is for your own good. We can't afford to lose any more—"

I never heard the last bit, for Galen lifted up his rod and whacked it against my head, sending me into darkness once again.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions

**I'm back! And I'm kinda tired. I didn't sleep at all until two in the morning, and I woke up close to noon. What made it kinda worse was that my parents came home at noon, and they thought I have sleep a-whatever. I am raised by doctors, and just about everything medical can bore me or creep me out, usually depends on what the thing is. But I usually never remember those things.**

**The real reason why I can't sleep at night is mostly because of my sister. It's not a good idea to be reading about creatures that could be real and about ghosts. It's also not a good idea to be living in an apartment. Lots of weird noises, like footsteps and voices are usually always heard, and it just makes me go a little paranoid sometimes.**

**I can't come up with anything else to say, so I'll just skip to the disclaimer. Do I always have to say this whenever I write a chapter?**

**Don't own KH, and I don't really care right now. It would probably be torture to own something like that.**

**Dedicated to sleep. JUST LET ME SLEEP ALREADY! DO I HAVE TO RESORT TO BEGGING ON MY KNEES IN ORDER TO DO SO?**

My head throbbed violently. I opened my eyes to try to see where I am, but a bright light blinded me, preventing me from seeing. I can feel that I'm lying down on something soft and comfortable, and it's warm. The fluffy pillow cradled my throbbing head, soothing me slightly. The downy blankets gave me warmth, and the soft mattress made me feel sleepy.

I couldn't quite remember what had happened to me. All I remembered was that Galen shocked me with that weird rod, Xemnas saying something, and then completely blacking out. I also remembered being surrounded by Heartless, fire, Unversed, and my vision running red and black. I could also remember summoning my Keyblade—

"Xemnas, what should we do? We can't afford to create any more clones because I'm running out of fresh DNA." I recognized that as Galen.

"Maybe we can still use him. He's going to regain consciousness, and he might remember what happened. We can't let him remember that, and we must get rid of all of the memories he somehow got." I recognized that as Xemnas.

"Maybe we can ask Naminè—"

"No. That's too risky. We mustn't let him anywhere near _anyone_ while he's recovering from his berserk state. He might just go crazy once again, and trying to erase those memories might make him notice that something's going on."

"Then what shall we do? It's not good that he has some of Sora's, Roxas's, Axel's, Ventus's and Vanitas's memories, and also their powers. He can summon up Floods at will, control fire, wield a Keyblade, and also those blasted chakrams of Axel's."

"Just be patient, everything will fall into place soon."

"Everything is falling apart right now! It was never a good idea to give him a part of Vanitas—"

"Adding Vanitas and Ventus is the only way for him to wield the X-blade, you know that. Sora gave him the ability to wield a Keyblade and to be able to accept and trust others easily. Roxas and Axel are Nobodies, so they will give him the desire to seek out Kingdom Hearts and get a heart of his own. The only downsides are that Vanitas's power can greatly influence him and blind him, making him become blind in hatred and anger, and he can summon Unversed, which is slightly problematic."

"'_Slightly'_?" Galen said sarcastically.

Xemnas ignored him. "The other downside is that Axel is one of the strongest members in the Organization. His ability to control fire can make him tricky and almost impossible to defeat. If his personality has rubbed off on Sravv that would mean that he will become slightly lazy, follow only his agenda, and put everything else behind him."

"Xemnas, you might be the leader of Organization XIII, but I don't believe that you really did think all of this through. Your greed for power is going to be your downfall if you're not going to be careful about this."

"Don't worry, I'm a patient man. I can keep doing this again, and again, and again until I am satisfied with the results. Which reminds me Galen, you need to give Sravv another dose; I think he's gaining conscious."

"Yes sir."

Footsteps were heard walking around the room. He walked towards my sleeping form and stuck something on my arm. He poked a syringe deep into my arm, and injected something in my body. He removed the syringe from my arm and placed it somewhere else. He then put a bandage on my numbing arm where the syringe had poked me.

My mind immediately grew hazy and my brain felt fuzzy. I lost all sensation in my body parts, and my eyes felt heavy. They drooped and closed as darkness enveloped me, lulling me into a deep slumber. I almost forgot about the conversation between Galen and Xemnas, but I didn't understand it at all.

As soon as the darkness engulfed me, confusing colors swallowed up my mind. They took on many different forms, mostly of people I vaguely recognize and different places. The people would sometimes talk to me, but I never did understand them or even heard them say anything. Almost all of the different places looked dark and menacing, with different Heartless and monsters crawling around.

On one of the dreams, I saw a very strange place with different plants larger than me. I went inside a flipped over house, making me feel slightly confused and ill just by looking at it. There was a white rabbit running around the place with a small gold pocket watch, repeatedly crying out that he's late for something.

Another one whisked me away to a town. The sky above me looked like the sun was setting, giving the sky a heavenly orange glow. I was walking around the cobblestone streets, not really knowing where I was going entirely. This dream seemed to be more real than that of the previous.

The dream switched again to show me at a place with white walls, similar to the hallways I was roaming around in. I could feel myself walking around and going to a door. I held out a card that I had in my hands, making the door and card glow. The door opened to reveal another town at night, only this town seemed even stranger. I saw a person with brown hair, a scar across his face and a permanent scowl on his face.

More and more dreams flooded through my mind, each of then begging for attention. Most showed me worlds, people, or else memories. A few of them seemed rather meaningless, showing me only darkness illuminated by a light below my feet. On that dream, I felt weak and tired, and slightly sad about something. I didn't feel whole on that dream, and the whole thing was rather confusing.

I thought it was the thing that Galen injected into me that made me see all of these things, but now it doesn't really seem like it. All of the different dreams, memories and people don't look like hallucinations caused by medicine, but as if I was actually there or else I had been there before.

None of these things actually made any sense to me. All of the times I was told about a future or a destiny or whatever, nothing made any sense. All I just wanted is to be normal and make friends. Galen was a sort of friend, but not so much. Xemnas goes away too often for me to even know him properly.

Galen always told me about the value of patience, but my patience is wearing thin. I only long to go out on an adventure and leave this boring place behind me forever. I can easily defend myself with my Keyblade and those Unversed, and I'll learn how to be careful with them. Surely it can't be too hard?

As the medicine starts to really kick in, I made a vow to myself that I will find a way out of this place and leave. I could've smiled at my vow if only the grogginess didn't make me feel super tired. I just relaxed and gave into the sleep, hoping that I will wake up soon.

…

"Xemnas," Galen said as he walked up to the Superior. "I need to talk to you about something."

He and Xemnas are at Xemnas's office, writing and trading notes with each other. They were discussing about Sravv's strange behavior, and were writing about the day's events in a journal. The scientist made it a habit to keep track of Sravv's activity and to compare it with all of the others before him. He lasted longer than the others, and he didn't completely fall under the influence of Vanitas's power. Much unlike the unfortunate and disastrous experiment nickname "Triple 6", who found it amusing to kill everything in his way by darkness and fire. That was an incident that Xemnas and Galen don't like to talk about often.

"Hm?" Xemnas looked up from his notes. His slivery strands of hair dangled around his face, slightly covering him behind a slivery veil.

"It's about Sravv, sir," Galen said.

Xemnas just snorted. "You certainly care too much for the boy. If _you're_ not careful, he's going to be _your_ downfall," he said, quoting what Galen told him earlier.

The younger man scowled in disgust. "It's just that he lives in lies, Xemnas. He might figure out our intentions sooner or later, and what he is exactly."

Xemnas chuckled, putting the notes down on the table in front of him. He got up and walked over to the scientist. "He is very naïve like Ventus, Sora and Roxas. He might try to be sly and clever like Axel, or else mysterious and have lots of attitude like Vanitas, but the odds are against him."

"It might be possible, though."

"It can be probable, yes. But has he figured it out right now? I don't think so."

"But sir! He might've overheard us when we were talking in his room. What if he figured out that he's a mutation clone by our carelessness?"

"He won't, I can assure you on that. Xehanort managed to erase Ventus's memories before, and I can as well. It's a fairly simple task, though."

"So that's what we're going to do, huh? Just keep on erasing his memories, make him live in lies and in shadow, and let him die soon."

"He still has a major role to play for us. And that would be getting us the X-blade and power over Kingdom Hearts."

"He has a major role to play for _you_, you mean," Galen said as he headed towards the door.

Xemnas just chuckled slightly under his breath. "You want power as much as I do. Don't try to disagree on that, Galen. I know you as well as I know my brothers."

Galen turned around to face Xemnas. He gave Xemnas a hard stare while the Superior just grinned slyly; eerily similar to how a fox might smile.

"Stop trying to know me, you snake. You can never fully understand me, and you will never have a grip on my soul," Galen snarled, his hand clenched into a fist from anger.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at him. "Brave words, Galen, brave words. Just keep in mind that I have the ability to take your life away and use your heart as my own."

"I only have one thing to say to that, Xehanort," Galen said as he opened the door to leave.

"And what would that be, might I ask?" Xemnas said as he looked back at his notes.

"You can be very disturbing and downright _disgusting _when you threaten to take my heart and use it as your own," he said simply. He walked out of the room and closed the door with the feeling of finality.

He walked around the halls and corridors, careful to not go to where the other members of the Organization are. He knew that if the members saw him here, they would probably kill him on the spot.

He finally reached a room undisturbed from the other members. The room showed a wall made of glass showing a heart shaped moon in the midst of a midnight blue sky. Kingdom Hearts hung in the air like a gem surrounded by velvet, showing all of the members that come by here what they're fighting for.

Galen looked at the window, staring at Kingdom Hearts with distaste. He absolutely _hated_ that moon for all its worth. The members see it as a promise for their hearts back, while Galen sees it as nothing more than a waste of time and a lure to everyone's death.

"I sure do hope you're happy," Galen hissed at the moon. He gathered up his saliva and spat in front of the glass, intending it for the moon. "It's all because of you that the lives of the innocent aren't spared and the evil thrives. You are _nothing_ but trouble and a death sentence to everyone in every world. Xemnas is just too blind to see that, but I do see. You're just another thing from he—"

Voices are heard from the distance. Galen swore silently under his breath as he took off running, cursing himself even more for being careless enough to spit in front of the glass for everyone to see.

It doesn't matter now, Galen thought. What's done is done, and you can't undo it.

Galen continued running, heading towards to where Sravv lay sleeping peacefully in his room. Just so blissfully unaware about everything around him.


	5. Cheese and Meetings

Chapter 5: Cheese and Meetings

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Writer's block is not a good thing to me, and it causes me to be lazy. Also by the fact that my sister likes to hog the laptop to constantly watch "Advent Children" at any given opportunity that she has.**

**That aside, I'm finally able to get enough sleep every night! But now my parents always expects the house to be clean before they get home, and also they demand that I wash all of the dishes.**

**Seriously, I always wash my dishes. My sister washes her dishes. My brother washes his dishes. But my parents just put the dishes in the sink and they expect me to wash them the next day.**

**Okay, enough about my life problems. I'm pretty sure you readers out there don't want to hear of it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Nomura or any other Square Enix or Disney worker? I don't think so.**

**Dedicated to my mom. It's her birthday today, and she's 38. Happy Birthday Mom!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see harsh brightness. I blinked repeatedly so I could see, but the bright light didn't want to die down. A shadow came across my vision, looming over me as it looked at me. Blurred noises of conversation soon followed, but I didn't understand a single word the shadow said.<p>

I felt a rough padding at my shoulder, shaking me for some reason. I lazily turned my head over to see another shadow on my shoulder, shaking me vigorously now. I got annoyed and tried to shrug it off, but my movements felt slow to me. It felt like my whole body is made of gelatin, and that time had slowed down around me.

Knowing that I can't really do anything, I sank my head down further into the pillow, and tried to sleep again. The shaking intensified itself, rocking my whole body now.

I groaned as I tried to shoot a glare at the shadow shaking me.

"Leave me alone! I wanna sleep!" I told the shadow, or at least I thought I did.

My eyes narrowed even more as the weight became too great and I fell asleep again, losing my way into the world of dreams.

…

Galen groaned in frustration. He had been trying to wake up Sravv for five minutes, but the medication had heavily sedated him.

The only responses that he got from the boy was him opening and closing his eyes, moving his head around, his shoulder moving slightly, and a grumbled attempt to speak. He couldn't understand what he was trying to say, but it sounded like Sravv wanted to rest in peace.

Galen sighed in annoyance. Waking up this kid would be downright impossible, especially since he has been heavily drugged. Knowing this, he left Sravv alone so he can dream and rest.

He walked around the room, looking for something to do to pass the time. He hadn't been able to arrange all of his medical instruments yet, and he also needed to check all of the medicine supplies to see which ones he has to restock on.

Determined to do something, he set out to do all of those things. All of his instruments are in place, the medicine supplies are all good and none needed restocking. The floor of the lab became sparkling clean, as well as the walls, tables, metal countertops, microscopes, and just about everything else that needed cleaning. He rearranged all of his different notes and placed them orderly inside one of his many black file cabinets.

In just a matter of about five hours, the entire lab is clean and sanitary. And now there is nothing left for Galen to do.

Galen sighed in annoyance once more. He was bored out of his mind, and he was actually starting to miss putting Sravv to sleep by his lectures of "Eternal Boringness", which is what Sravv always called them. He could always talk to Xemnas, but the Superior is busy at the moment, holding meetings with the rest of the members. Galen is forbidden to meet any of the other members, but it's not like he's going to want to meet one any time soon.

His stomach growled in protest in the middle of his train of thought. Galen hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it's already almost close to when the members have dinner. He can't go into the kitchen to get anything in case the other members might see him, but his stomach left him with no other choice. And besides, he can't live forever with just water, coffee, sugar and creamer.

Getting his electrical rod, he left the labs and went up to the kitchen. He prowled around the hallways, careful to listen to incoming voices and footsteps, hoping that the growls of his complaining stomach won't be heard. More than once, he heard voices belonging to some of the members, all of which he cannot recognize, but he still managed to elude them.

Often times he had to look up at the ceiling to make sure that no one is watching him from there. From the little bits of information that Xemnas gave to him, one of the members can control space, and he has a habit of walking around on the ceilings. Another one controls air, but he doesn't know for a fact if he also has a habit of walking on air. Still, he can't be too careful.

Galen managed to get to the kitchen without anyone noticing him. He quickly gathered up some fruits and a large chunk of bread, stuffing them into his large lab coat pockets. After some debate, he also grabbed some of Sravv's favorite cheese, hoping that it would do the trick into waking him up. He managed to be extra careful with this procedure, and he managed to do it quite well that no one would be able to notice that someone has been there.

With a satisfactory nod, Galen quickly left the room, making sure that his feet didn't make any noise. He quietly closed the door behind him, making sure that it looked like how it was before he came.

He turned around to leave, only to come face to face with another person in a black Organization coat.

Galen gasped slightly and placed his back to the kitchen door. He didn't hear the person come, but considering that the person was a Nobody, they can create Corridors of Darkness that enable them to go to any place that they wish.

Galen's eyes went wide in fear. His breath came in quick and shallow. He knew what these people are capable of, and he knew that many of them have powers that can kill a person in just a few seconds.

"And just who you might be?" the person asked him.

Galen said nothing as he observed the other man. He was roughly the same age as him, and just about the same height. His skin is slightly pale, and his jade green eyes shone. He had purple upside down teardrops underneath his eyes, and his spiky, bright red hair was slicked back to reveal a small widows peak.

"It's none of your business," Galen said, getting himself off of the door.

He let out a small laugh. "Heh. Who said it wasn't? Come on, I just want to know why a scientist is sneaking around here."

Galen rolled his eyes. He knew this man, and he acts no different than Sravv when he is trying to get an answer out of him.

"If you must know, I just got hungry and decide to come here to get something." Galen answered honestly.

"Okay then. But how in the world did you manage to get here, I wonder? Did you somehow have gotten lost?"

"No I haven't, thank you very much. Now if you would be so kind as to move out of the way, I will go back to where I came from."

"Heh, fine then," he said as he moved out of the way.

"Galen." Galen said as he moved past the man.

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know what my name is, no? Well, my name is Galen. And what might yours be?"

The man smiled a bit. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed an index finger to his head.

"Alright, Axel. I must go now," Galen said as he strode out confidently towards the labs.

Axel stood there, watching him go.

"Heh, I must be going crazy," he spoke to himself. "I felt like I had met that guy somewhere before…"

…

I dreamt that I saw Galen talking to me. I was responding to him, but I had no idea what he was saying, and I had no idea what I was saying. He looked frightened at first, but then he grew more comfortable as our conversation went on. I eventually moved, and then he left, going somewhere before exchanging a few more words to me.

The dream dissipated when I entered another room that smelled wonderfully of food. Most of the smells that I recognized were the smells of freshly baked bread, fruits, meat cooking, and vegetables freshly cut. But the most overpowering smell is the smell of cheddar cheese, my most favorite type of cheese.

My mouth watered as the scent wafted into my nostrils. My tongue swiped over my lips as the smell grew just so good and so near me.

I opened my eyes to see probably the biggest piece of cheese I've ever seen in my life. I reached up to take it, only to find it moving away from me. I reached out some more to try to grab it, but it always eluded my grasp.

"Get over here!" I told the block of cheese as I sat up from where I was sleeping.

I heard laughter emanating from the cheese. "First, you have to catch me!" it said as it continued on going away from me.

I got up and jumped for it, only to land on blankets and a mouth full of cloth. I sat up and spat out the blankets. The cheese sat on the table, almost as if it was mocking me. I got off of the bed and ran to get it, only to have it fly out of my hands at the last second. It landed on a chair, and it remained there, taunting me further.

I was about to lunge for it when I saw a shiny bit of string attached to it. I looked at the string to see where it led to, but it disappeared into shadow. Laughter came from the dark, but it was so quiet I barely even heard it.

Thinking differently, I acted frustrated and sat on the ground next to the chair, acting as if I gave up on it.

"What? You're not hungry?" it taunted. "A big boy like you should eat something!"

"Oh don't worry, _Galen,_" I said as I recognized the voice. "I'm going to eat, and it's going to be the cheese that's the first to go."

"Who are you talking about? My name isn't Galen! My name is—"

Galen didn't finish his sentence when I whipped out and grabbed the string. I pulled it as hard as I could, and Galen came into view from where he was hiding underneath a table.

"How're you doin', Galen?" I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Fine," he said as he got up from the floor. "You can have the cheese now if you wish."

"Thank you!" I said as went over to the chair and grabbed the block of cheddar cheese.

I was about to bite into it when it flew out of my hand. I turned around to see the cheese in Galen's hand, and he had a smug smile on his face.

I pouted at him. "I thought you said you're gonna let me have the cheese!"

"I didn't say that I was going to stop doing this," Galen said as he took the string off of the cheese and handed it to me.

I swiped the cheese away from Galen's hands and scowled at him. I got a good whiff of the cheese, and took a huge bite out of it.

"Careful when you take a bite out of that thing, Sravv. You might choke from it," Galen warned.

I swallowed the bits of cheese from my mouth. "Oh come on, Galen! You know I'm always careful."

"Refine your definition of 'careful'," Galen said sarcastically. "No really, seriously. Careful with the cheese. You take such huge bites out of every single cheddar cheese you eat that I come to think that you're part mouse. Or maybe rat, because you're starting to smell like one."

"Oh come on! I don't smell that bad!"

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Hmm, about three days ago."

"Nope, you're wrong! You haven't showered for about eight days now. And in just a few more minutes, it's going to be about nine days."

"Wait what?" I said, shocked at what he said. "How can that happen? I was only asleep for a few hours!"

"No, you weren't. Xemnas told me to sedate you because of your little incident some days ago." Galen said in a matter of fact tone, much like that of a doctor.

"What incident? I don't know what you're talking about." I said, really thinking that Galen had finally lost it from reading too much about open heart surgery.

"What? You can't remember? You know, you got out of the labs, went around the castle, fought some Heartless, and summoned up some Unversed and fire that almost killed me and Xemnas? Doesn't ring a bell at all to you?"

I thought about it for a while. "Nope. No, it doesn't. Have you finally lost your marbles after reading too much about open heart surgery?"

Galen groaned a bit in annoyance, and muttered something that I couldn't quite catch.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, curious as to what he said.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just, finish your cheese and shower," Galen said as he pulled out a chunk of bread from his pockets and started to eat it. "And if you don't shower and purposely eat your cheese slowly so you can waste time, I'm going to give you a bath and wash you myself."

My eyes widened at his threat. "You can't be serious, right? Please tell me that you're not serious about that."

"Down to every word, I'm honest about that."

I took another huge bite out of my cheese, earning yet another disgusted glare from Galen. But I find his glares funny. He looks like a gnarly old goat whenever he tries to make his glares look threatening.

I swallowed down my cheese and started to laugh at him, getting a confused look from him.

"What's so funny?" Galen said, sounding quite annoyed. "Seriously, what's so funny? Do I have something on my coat? Is there something stuck in between my teeth?"

"Your face is funny!" I wheezed out. "That's why I'm laughing. You look kinda like a goat when you're trying to make your glares look threatening."

"Oh, so you think I look like a goat, do ya? Well, I only have one thing to say to that, Sravv." Galen said as he stuck his hand inside one of his coat pockets.

"And what would that be, I wonder?" I said as I noticed his moving hand.

"This!" Galen said as he swiped the cheese away from me.

I lunged out to grab it, but he quickly danced away from me. I regained myself, only to find out that Galen had crushed a couple of grapes on my head. I shook my head around to get the juice out of my hair, but that only succeeded in making the juice run further down my head and into my eyes, and making small purple dots appear all over the walls.

"Now you can't have an excuse for not showering," Galen said as he wiped the grape stains from his hands onto a cloth.

"Okay, okay! I'll shower now!" I said as I got up from where I was sitting.

I was walking in one direction until I remembered something. "Uh, Galen? Which way is the shower? I forgot, and I really have no idea where I am."

Galen sighed as he got up. "You're still in the labs, just in a different part of it. Come on, I'll show ya where the shower is. Just leave your cheese, okay?"

I quickly put my cheese down on the bed and followed Galen towards where the showers are.

"Hey Galen?" I asked him when we almost got there.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna get me something to wear once I finish? 'Cause I really don't want to wear the same clothes that I'm wearing right now. I feel very filthy."

Galen tried to stifle a small laugh. "Don't worry Sravv. I'll find you something to wear once you finish. For now, just take a shower and stay in the shower. You need to stay in there for a very long time until you feel absolutely clean and you don't smell like a dead rat."

"Aww, come on! Do I really smell _that_ bad? I can't even smell myself!"

"That's because you are used to how you smell like. Others like me and Xemnas can smell you about a mile away." Galen said sarcastically.

Sravv playfully punched him on the arm. "Stop being so sarcastic, Galen! I know for a _fact_ that I don't smell that bad."

"Whatever, you get my point. Just take your shower and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"Thank you!"


	6. Lessons at Twilight Town

Chapter 6: Twilight Town

**Who's the laziest person in the world? *points at self* I'm the laziest person in the world.**

**Seriously, I wasn't working on this story even when I had enough time to do so. It's like one of those times when you suddenly lose interest in things, and you completely ignore it altogether. A few reasons why I wasn't updating are:**

**1: I grew lazy and less interested in the story because the all mighty muses of writing and inspiration didn't give me anything to write about for a while. And also the chores, and my sister's friends, Luxord and Xion, who like to come over. They're funny friends, though Xion kinda annoys me.**

**2: I was busy writing other stuff, and I was working on the story that my sister and I usually work on. It's pretty funny and fun to work on, but it takes up time and a lot, and I do mean a lot, of brain power. I don't even think I'm that funny, but those readers think otherwise.**

**3. Three words: Adventure. Quest. Worlds. Yes, I like to play on there, but I use my sister's account. I'm currently helping her level up and earn gold so she can be able to use the Paladin class that they have on there.**

**4. My sis and I love to watch Disney movies on Festus, our laptop. We usually watch Mulan or Hercules or something like that, usually all of the movies that we don't already own. (And we actually own quite a bit of Disney films. If you saw our collection, you guys will give us odd stares and think that we're crazy. Which we probably are a bit.)**

**5. Two words on this one: Ghost. Adventures. Seriously, my sis and I are addicted to that show. I think my brother likes it a bit too, since he watches it with us from time to time. We already cleared the first and second season, and we're currently watching the third season. Seriously, Zak, Nick and Aaron are absolutely hilarious at times during their investigations. (Especially how Zak ran like a girl from snakes, walks like an old man in the dark and in high places, and acted weird and high when he got partially possessed.)**

**6. OMG-EDGAR ALLAN POE-OMGOMGOMGOMG *coughs* Okay I'm good. Uh, yeah, I absolutely LOVE all of Edgar's works, and my sis and I would practically swarm like bees over any little bit of information about him. Right now, we're kinda studying about the different houses that he lived in, and about the cemetery where he was originally buried. Though why we're studying about that, I will never tell anyone. Except for probably my brother, but he isn't interested in Poe as much as me and my sister.**

**7. SCHOOL! I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! I DON'T LIKE HOW THE JUNIORS, SENIORS AND SOPHOMORES CALL FRESHMEN "FISH"!**

**Wow that's a long author's note. Please forgive me and my very long absence.**

**Oh, and by the way, I seriously have no idea what Sravv is eating. I keep thinking that it might be a mango, or a giant mutant strawberry or raspberry. I dunno, you guys can use your imagination and tell me what you think he's eating in the comments.**

**Don't own, don't care, never will care.**

**Dedicated to my cousins whom I nicknamed Aerith, Yuffie and Cid. Hope they come soon here! They promised to visit us, and I absolutely can't wait until they come.**

* * *

><p>I woke up early feeling starved. Normally, I would sleep in until noon, but Xemnas got a bit more strict than usual, and he demanded that I wake up before six. I tried to make Galen talk him out of it, but he didn't really do anything and insisted that I listen to Xemnas. Honestly, I would much rather listen to Galen, someone whom I can really trust, than Xemnas, because I practically never see him at all, and I still don't know if I should trust him.<p>

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, getting them adjusted to the gloom darkness of the labs. I got up from my bed and folded the blankets up nicely so they won't get in the way. Afterwards, I picked up my black leather boots and put them on. I fumbled around for my shirt, and found it on top of my personal trunk. I slipped it on, and walked around to remove the stiffness from my limbs and joints.

I heard footsteps coming to me from behind. I didn't bother to turn around; I already knew it was Galen. He walks with a very distinct stomp in his steps, as if he's mad at something, but at the same time, very soft and gentle like a dancer. I heard Xemnas's footsteps before, and they have this sound of authority, as if to say that he is the leader of everything he sees.

I simply summoned up my Keyblade, waiting for the right moment to attack. I heard the footsteps get lighter, as if he's trying to become invisible and as light as a feather.

At the last minute, I turned around swiftly, and blocked Galen's half-hearted attack. I let my Keyblade go down a bit, only to raise it again when he tried to attack me again. I blocked and parried all of Galen's moves, not letting him land a hit on me. But even though he attacks me like he's partially drunk, I still can't seem to be able to land a hit on him, no matter what tactic or move I do on him.

After five minutes of sparring, Galen did his signature move of disarming me, signaling the end of the match. He threw down his own weapon as well, and leaned against the wall to rest. I went over to where my Keyblade sat waiting on the ground, and picked it up.

"Good match Galen," I finally said.

Galen only nodded once as his answer. He doesn't seem to want to talk much now a day.

After a few more seconds of silence, I just sighed and dismissed my Keyblade. I picked up Galen's weapon and handed it to him. He accepted the weapon without a word. As usual.

"Are you hungry?" Galen finally said. That is always the first thing that he says now.

"Yes, as usual," I answered. "Seriously, you should know me by now, Galen. I'm always hungry every single morning."

He let out a small laugh, and revealed a fruit from out of his lab coat pocket. He tossed it to me, and I caught it easily. I took a whiff of it to make sure Galen isn't pulling a trick on me, then I took a bite of it.

"Are you ready?" Galen asked out of the blue.

I looked up from my breakfast. "Hmm?" I muttered, not wanting to gross him out by talking with my mouth full.

"Are you ready for today?" he repeated.

I swallowed the fruit in my mouth. "What's so special about today?"

"Well, Xemnas told me that you are going to a different world. I'm coming with you, of course, and teach you more about the Keyblade, Heartless, Nobodies, and anything else that you might have questions about."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I almost dropped my breakfast. Going to another place is something I had always dreamed of doing, and now I could finally leave the labs.

"I do have one question, though," I said.

"And what would that be?" Galen said, a small smile appearing.

"Can we leave now?"

Galen chuckled slightly. "If you finish your fruit soon, yes we can."

I took larger bites of my breakfast as Galen led me out of the labs. I wiped my hands clean of the sticky juice on my black pants, while I held onto the seed in my mouth. Galen turned around to check that I'm still following him, only to find me with a large seed in my mouth. He tried to hide his amusement as he took the seed out of my mouth, put it inside a plastic bag that he got from his pockets, and pocketed it. He reached into his pockets again and pulled out a white napkin and wiped my mouth clean. I groaned in annoyance as he wiped it roughly around my face.

"Galen! Cut it out!" I complained in annoyance.

He just gave me a friendly glare. "Do you want to see Xemnas with slime all over your face?"

"Yes," I replied so he can leave me alone

"Then I have to clean you up," he said as he resumed cleaning me.

"Galen! No fair!"

After that, we stood outside of Xemnas's chambers and waited for him to come outside to meet us. It didn't take us very long, for all Galen had to do was knock three times on the door, and Xemnas answered us immediately.

He opened the door easily, the air surrounding him giving you the feeling that you are in the presence of a leader. His long silvery flowed behind him with some strands hanging around his face as usual, framing his dark face. As usual, he wore a black leather hooded trench coat with black leather gloves, boots and pants.

I had always wondered how it feels like to wear leather all the time. Probably not so bad once you get used to it.

"Hello Galen," Xemnas greeted as Galen slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement.

He turned his attention to me. "Sravv. It's very nice to see you after a couple of months."

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. It really felt weird standing there with nothing to say.

Xemnas turned his attention back to Galen. "Today, as you already know, you're taking Sravv here on his first recon mission. You must teach him to observe everything as best as you can, but being the scientist that you are, I'm sure that it won't so hard."

Galen nodded his head once. "Understood, sir. Where are we going?"

"You're going to Twilight Town. If you see any Heartless over there, you can let Sravv defeat them, but make sure that it won't happen like last time."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, get going." Xemnas said as he conjured up a Corridor of Darkness.

Galen walked into the seething darkness while dragging me with him. I didn't completely trust the inky tendrils, but Galen's grip on my wrist didn't really give me much of a choice. I marched into the corridor behind him, trying hard not to be bothered by how the darkness surrounded me.

Once we reached the other side, my breath caught in my throat. I was surrounded by many buildings, most of which are shops. The pavement which I was standing on looked to be an orange brick path, whereas the rest of the road looked different. The sky was a rich orange-yellow, like that of a sunset or a sunrise, with a few puffy clouds floating around lazily in the sky. Overall, it looked beautiful.

I heard Galen chuckle slightly at my expression. I probably was a strange sight to see with my mouth hanging open like a dying fish and my eyes opened wider than usual to take it all in. Galen put his hand underneath my jaw and clamped it shut. He removed his hand from my jaw when he closed it, only to find it open the instant his hand left my jaw.

"Close your mouth, you're not a codfish!" Galen told me firmly.

I didn't need to be told twice, so I shut my mouth instantly.

"Come on, Sravv, let's get this over with," Galen said as he pushed me gently forward.

We walked around Twilight Town for some time, and the whole time Galen would ask me to tell him what I observed or saw throughout the place. I didn't understand what he was talking about, so I would tell him random things that I thought looked strange to me. He would respond by raising his eyebrow in a questioning way, and then he would continue on. I probably said the wrong things the whole time, but I didn't really care.

When we were walking deeper into the heart of the town, Galen stopped in his tracks as if he had forgotten something.

"What's wrong, Galen?" I asked him. "Did you forget somethi—?"

He silenced me by raising his hand into the air in a freeze motion. I immediately stopped talking and awaited further orders from him. He made a twirling motion with his finger, telling me to turn around and leave as quietly as I could. I obeyed that too, so I turned around and walked away. I heard Galen turn on his heel and walk away quietly behind me. I also heard him mutter something unintelligible under his breath, though I couldn't quite catch what he said.

After Galen stopped herding me away from something, I was finally able to speak.

"Galen? What's wrong? Was there a Heartless monster or something else even worse?" I asked him. I had never seen him act like this before, and I was really concerned when he behaved that way.

He looked at me and he shook his head like he's trying to clear his mind from something. "There's no Heartless to worry about. They are only attracted to people who are Keyblade Wielders."

"So what did you see? A different type of monster?"

"No. Just some people."

"Really? Can I meet them?"

"No, Sravv!"

I was taken back at Galen's sudden outburst. He never yells unless he's upset about something.

Galen took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead like he has a headache. "Look, Sravv. I know it's hard to understand, but you need to stay away from people as much as you can. That way, no one will know about your existence."

I grew shocked at what Galen told me. "What? Why? I want to meet new people and make friends. I want to be known as someone! I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life!"

Galen sighed as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shook it off as I felt the tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore, but I knew I couldn't remain angry at him forever.

"Sravv," Galen began. "I know exactly how you feel. I want you to make friends, but Xemnas thinks otherwise. He said that you need to remain hidden away from people for a while, that way you can accomplish your destiny."

I looked up into his eyes. "My destiny? How can I accomplish that, and why is it that I have to suffer this fate while others don't?"

"Sravv, no one can tell you how to accomplish your destiny. You have to do it on your own."

"Sounds kinda scary."

He chuckled at my remark. "Yes it can be quite scary, but everyone has a different fate. Some more important, others not so noticeable. Everyone has a reason to be on which ever world they are on, but it is their decision to go out and find their reason in the universe.

"To tell you the truth, you might have a much better fate than that of most other unfortunate souls out there. You don't have the worst fate out there, just remember that. Everything shall brighten up in the future. The only thing that you have to do is wait and act when the moment shows itself. If you try to find an easy way out of this world, like killing yourself, you are a lousy coward. Only the brave and the strong will always try to look at the bright side of things and keep going on in their lives, no matter what the ups and downs are. Understand?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, just a bit. The killing yourself bit didn't really. Do people really do kill themselves? It doesn't seem like a very smart way to go."

"Yeah, well, some people actually do that. But that's their own path that they decided to take. The only thing that you can do to them is to try to persuade them to go in the right direction." Galen said as he started walking again.

I followed him, the conversation that we just had buzzing around in my skull. So many words of wisdom, yet they all seem to only be there when you really needed them.

As Galen kept walking to a Corridor of Darkness, he hid his sadness as he realized that he just told a white lie to Sravv. He doesn't really have a good destiny ahead of him, and Galen knows that in the end, Sravv will be thrown away when he's of no further use to Xemnas.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys read this make sure that you remember Galen's Wise Words of Random Wisdom! (Don't know if that made any sense.) Killing yourself is wrong! Don't do it! And don't kill any other innocents out there! That will only make you end up in the Inferno for all of eternity. Don't wanna shove my beliefs in God down your throat, but please, don't ruin your life or anyone else's for that matter! We are all the same, and we aren't going to leave this planet any time soon. If you're not appreciative about your own race, your own brethren, your own <strong>_**siblings and family**_**, then there must be something wrong with you. We are all related to one another in some weird way. If you are holding petty grudges against someone, why do that? Grudges are for cowards, as well as looking at the bleak side of things. The truly brave are the ones who have the minds of a child and look in the bright side of things.**

**Oh, and lies are bad. Very bad. Tell the truth, even though it's hard.**

**Honestly, I have no idea what I just wrote. It really seemed like something out of a Bible, and I'm only 14 years old for crying out loud! I can have the mind of a philosopher, yet the mind of a kid. Don't know how that makes any sense.**

**Oh well. Review and I'll be happy.**


	7. New Friends

Chapter 7: New Friends

**Ah, weekends. How I love you. It's the only time that I can actually work on this fic.**

**One thing for sure, high school is invented to make sure you don't have any time to type stories on FanFiction. Or at least in my opinion.**

**It's Saturday, and right now my brother and sister are watching weird anime shows on TV because, honestly, there's nothing else to watch except all of those Spanish kid shows and soap operas that my parents like to watch. We only have cable, I think, but there's only one channel that's in English. I'm Mexican, to tell you the truth, but I'm much more fluent in English than in Spanish. My dad finds that annoying and tries to make me and my siblings learn some more Spanish by making us only speak in Spanish. So far, it's working as well as teaching a blind person how to read a regular book instead of braille. Seriously, it's not working at all.**

**SERIOUSLY, TURN OFF THE FLIPPING TV, SORA! A LOT OF THOSE ANIME CHARACTERS HAS ANNOYING NASALLY VOICES AND HIGH PICTHED ONES! No seriously, I can't stand hearing nasally or high pitched voices. They flipping bother me.**

**Okay, um, there's nothing else to ramble about anymore. I would probably ramble about my very annoying high school and about how EVERY, SINGLE, FLIPPING, CLASSROOMS ARE IN DIFFERENT, FLIPPING, BUILINGS! Geez, who's crazy idea was it to design my school that way? I usually have to jog to my classes so I won't be late. Science and Math are in the same building, which is good. Language Arts are in another building, so is the Library, the Choir room, Drama room, Art room, Social Studies, you name it. The only upside to the school is that I don't have Physical Education this trimester.**

**Alright, I'm now out of ramble-y things to ramble about.**

**Oh! And before I forget, I'm probably not going to be able to update for a very long time due to midterm grades. I'm going to be very busy trying to keep my grades up and turning in all my homework until Winter Break. Then that's when you can expect me to update some more.**

**Don't own, that's one thing for sure.**

**Dedicated too… eh, anyone out there who's in school right now.**

* * *

><p>I swiftly ate my lunch alone in peace. Galen and I are in Twilight Town again for who knows how long. I had lost count after about twenty times. Each time, I had to an entirely different lesson than the one from the day before, leaving me confused and lost. Galen has always been there to help me go in the right direction, but sometimes I had to go alone so I can learn how to rely on my own without any help.<p>

To me, it's a very frightening experience to have no one around to help me when I need help. Xemnas always said that I would soon get used to it, but I don't think so. It's not so fun being alone, but the upsides to it is that it gives me time to think and daydream.

I heard some loud voices coming in from my left, so I got up and sprinted away from them, just like what Xemnas and Galen always told me to do. I hid someplace else, and continued eating the remains of my lunch there. Once finished, I pocketed the plastic bag where my lunch was contained.

I went over the objective of my mission in my head. Today, I have to search for Galen in Twilight Town without being spotted by him or anyone else. Xemnas explained to me that it's a mission to practice my stealth and learn how to find people easily. In my mind, he should've tried to find someone else for the job of hiding because I know Galen pretty well, and he can be very predictable and easy to find. I had never seen him be any stealthier than a chunk of smelly cheese. He always wears that white lab coat of his that is literally a flare to me signaling his presence even in a huge, bustling crowd.

I walked around, determined to find him before he finds me. I've never done this type of mission before, so I was pretty confident in myself with finding him first. My wits have never failed me before whenever Galen and I spar together, and my extremely persistent nature forces me to keep going until I find him.

"_Galen, where are you?"_ I thought inside my head. I had been looking for about two hours with no sign of him whatsoever. _"Where can a scientist like you hide in a place like this?"_

Out of boredom, I softly started humming a song I once heard, hoping that it would cheer me up a bit. I smiled as the tune came to me with the soft, melodic notes floating around my head. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes, smiling a little and at peace. I slouched down and sat on the ground as I continued enjoying my peace. But my peace was short-lived when I heard someone coming.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" came a boy's voice.

I quickly opened my eyes and looked up at the boy in fear, but relaxed a little when I realized that he would be of no harm to me. He was probably around my height, with brown eyes, dirty blond hair, camouflage pants, black sleeveless shirt and a gray sleeveless vest.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I got up. "I was just taking a break from walking around for a couple of hours. Have you by any chance seen anyone about this tall, brown hair and brown eyes? Usually wears a white lab coat?"

"No, and why should I? That's your business to take care of, not mine!" he replied rather gruffly.

"Hayner!" a girl called out from behind him. "What are you doing?"

As she walked into view, I could see that she is accompanied with another boy. The girl had long brown hair, kind green eyes, an orange sleeveless shirt with white flower patterns and tan pants. The boy who was following her was a little plump with black hair that stuck up because of his black and white headband. His eyes were brown like Galen's, and he wore a blue bandana around his neck, a long sleeved white shirt with a red sleeveless shirt on top of it, baggy blue jeans and a camera in his hands.

"Telling this kid to get lost!" he told her.

"Oh Hayner," she chastised. "He's probably already lost himself. The best that you can do is tell him where to go."

Hayner sighed to himself, an air of annoyance surrounding him.

The girl shrugged and focused her attention to me. "Forgive him, he's like that. My name is Olette, he's Hayner, and that there is Pence."

I gave them all a little smile. "My name is Sravv."

"Nice to meet you Sravv!" Pence said as he held his hand out to me.

I looked at his outstretched hand, not sure what to do. "Uhh…"

"You don't know what a handshake is?" Pence exclaimed.

"A what?"

"A handshake! It's what people do whenever they meet someone," Olette explained. "You just grab their hand and shake it."

"Yeah! Kinda like this," Pence said as he proceeded to grab my hand and shake it up and down a couple of times. I just stood there looking confused.

"I can honestly say that I don't understand the whole point of a handshake," I told them.

"What? You serious?" Hayner asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you at least have any friends?"

"Huh?"

"You know, friends. People who you hang out with, talk to, laugh with?"

"Well, I do have one friend, but I'm trying to find him."

"What? You lost him or he left you?"

"No! It's none of that! It's just a game we play. He hides somewhere, and I have to find him before he finds me."

"Sooo, it's like a game of hide 'n seek?"

I shrugged. "Dunno what that is either."

"You seriously need to get out more, Sravv," Hayner told me.

"Don't think I can do that."

"Well, then you are the weirdest kid I've ever met."

"Hayner!" Olette chastised him again.

I smiled at that, slightly amused at their behaviors. "Well I must go now. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Bye!" they told me.

I walked on, smiling to myself, feeling even more happier than before. I counted Galen as a friend, but Hayner, Pence and Olette are the first people I've met that are the same age as me. I'm definitely counting them as my friends now.

As I went on walking around aimlessly, I became aware of someone watching me. I looked around myself, trying to find who it is. I saw no one, but the feeling stayed. I remained alert, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that moves. Feeling tense, I summoned up my Keyblade, ready to defend myself when the need arrives.

"I would put that away if I were you," a voice hissed from behind me.

I swiftly turned around to find a tall figure in a black cloak with his hood up, arms crossed over his chest. The figure looked like Xemnas, but the bulk and built of the figure was different from him. If anything, this person looks rather skinny, but powerful.

I narrowed my eyes and hissed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know who I am, Sravv," the stranger continued. "I am very sure you know _exactly_ who I am."

At the last word, he quickly unfurled his arms. A metal rod slipped out from one of his sleeves, and he caught it at the handle. The instant the handle touched his gloved hand, the rod flared to life with blue volts of electricity dancing across the rod.

I widened my eyes and lowered my Keyblade. "Galen?"

I heard him laugh. "Took you long enough. I was looking around for hours," he said, putting away the weapon and taking off his hood, revealing that he is in fact Galen.

I looked at him, slightly baffled. "Wha—? But how did you—? I thought—"

"You thought that I would be wearing that white lab coat?" Galen filled in, saying exactly what was in my thoughts. "It's only in the labs that I wear it, Sravv. Around here, I wear something else so I won't attract too much attention to myself."

"Well I guess that makes sense," I said, dismissing my Keyblade. "I don't think I would ever recognize you without your coat, though."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to soon." Galen said, coming up to me and started to ruffle my hair.

I shook his hand off playfully. "So can we go back now?"

"Yep. Come on, the corridor is over here."


	8. Playing With Fire

Chapter 8: Playing With Fire

**Hey, it's me! I'm not dead yet! Well, I kinda was about two Fridays ago because I had my face painted during lunch to make myself look like a zombie. But it was cool. The teachers were all dressed up to look like zombies and started to dance to "Thriller".**

**What was funny was that I almost scared the living daylights outta my bus driver when I went on the bus to go home. Sorry Larry! I also scared a couple of my friends and some other teachers. I still had the makeup on when I got home, and my sis and her buddy Lux (Porsha) were staring at me. My little brother Sora wouldn't get near me, mostly cuz he didn't want to have any of the makeup in his hair. My mom and dad saw it, and after they took a picture, I had to wash it off cuz it was getting itchy.**

**Enough of that, I'm finally updating, but not for long. I have to work on a math assignment, make a script for a puppet show in drama, make puppets for the puppet show, practice my skit for finals in drama, practice on my ASL finals presentation, draw a picture for a friend of mine, finish my drawing project of Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas and Sora, work on a drawing of a drunken Luxord wearing a Santa hat with Roxas for Porsha for Christmas, and work on yet ANOTHER drawing for Christmas that's going to show Roxas, Sora and Axel all wearing Santa hats.**

**Yeah, I have a hardcore life.**

**Oh, and I also have to work on a few other chapters for that fic that my sis and I are working on, and a surprise fic that we're both working on that will probably be put up soon. Once my sister feels like it. Oh, and I ALSO have to find Roxy's Mockingjay pin, cuz she lost it.**

**Like I said, HARDCORE.**

**Don't own, don't really care right now. Just leave Kingdom Hearts to Mr. Nomura, or as I like to call him, That-guy-who-looks-like-he-should-be-in-my-school-but-is-actually-41.**

**Dedicated to Christmas and snow, for a) being the best holiday ever created, and b) hoping that it will snow so I can skip school. Oh, and I hope that you guys all had a great Thanksgiving and didn't get trampled by anyone in Black Friday!**

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" I asked Galen, wiping the sweat off my brow. Galen and I have been practicing on sparring and destroying Heartless for about three hours now, nonstop. In a period of about thirty minutes, Xemnas would walk in and summon up some Nobodies to destroy for "extra practice".<p>

"Just a little bit longer," Galen said, whacking a Heartless with his weapon. "Keep going at it, and duck!"

I turned around swiftly to see a Heartless lunge at me from above. I immediately ducked, swiped my Keyblade upwards, bent myself backwards, and turned my body in a crawling position to see that Heartless had disintegrated.

"Nicely done," Galen said as he dodged another Heartless. "But you still need to work on your backflips!"

To put an emphasis on what he said, he jumped high into the air with perfect grace, turning about three times in midair, landing evenly on the shoulders of a Heartless, and electrocuted it with his nightstick taser. After that Heartless crumbled away into the darkness, he whirled around in a circle, his taser electrifying the Heartless and sending them away into the darkness again.

"Galen, you're such a showoff!" I told him as I continued to hack at the dwindling amount of Heartless.

Galen answered me by giving me a smug smile and electrified some more Heartless. After a while, all of the Heartless crumbled away into the darkness, letting us have a chance to rest for a while. Galen went over to where he left his coat on the ground, and got out two water bottles from one of the pockets. He tossed one of the bottles at me while opening his own. I caught it with ease and opened it, drinking small sips of the cool liquid as to let it last longer.

I sat down on the cold grey marble floor in the arena that Xemnas let Galen and I use to practice sparring. We had been using the arena for about a month now, but the thrill of practicing with my Keyblade never ceases to excite me. Especially learning how to use different magical attacks, like how to conjure fire.

Galen sat down next to me, setting his taser on the floor next to him while I left my Keyblade on my lap.

"Do you think that's all for today?" I asked him once I got my fill of water.

Galen said nothing as he continued to drink his water. After a while, he finally answered. "Don't know, but I wouldn't count on it since you said that."

"Why not?"

"Because you could have jinxed us when you said that, and then we will have more waves of Heartless on our hands to deal with."

"You could've jinxed us right now when _you_ said that!" I remarked.

Galen smiled again as he ruffled my hair. "Maybe we both jinxed ourselves. But I would dismiss that Keyblade of yours if I were you. Keyblades tend to attract Heartless, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. You and Xemnas always tell me that every day, so how can I forget?" I said as I dismissed my Keyblade.

"Well, you may never know," a voice said from nowhere. I turned my head over to see a Corridor of Darkness appear with Xemnas emerging from its depths.

"Good morning, Xemnas," I said as I bowed my head slightly towards him.

"Hello Sravv. Galen." Xemnas said as he acknowledged us both with a nod of his head.

Galen stood up and walked over to Xemnas. "Is there a reason that you are here for, Xemnas?"

"Yes in fact. There is something that I must converse with you privately. It has to do with the new member. I'm sure you know of him from my reports?"

"Yes I'm aware. So what is the situation now?"

"It has to do with a comatose issue." Xemnas said as he started to walk away with Galen.

I started to follow them, but Galen turned around and raised a hand to signal me to stop. "You are to stay here, Sravv. This is a matter that I must discuss with Xemnas privately."

"But I don't want to be left here all alone!" I objected.

"Do you want to wait in the lab?"

I remained silent as Galen caught me. "No."

"Then you can stay here and practice your magic." Galen said as he and Xemnas walked away in a Corridor of Darkness.

I sighed as I summoned my Keyblade and started to walk around aimlessly in the arena, lazily reciting different spells.

"Thunder!" I yelled, holding my Keyblade up high in the air. I was quickly surrounded by bluish-purple bolts of electricity that formed a perfect circle around my person. As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Blizzard!" I yelled out as I pointed my Keyblade to a blank section on the floor. Ice beams shot out from the teeth of my Keyblade and froze that section of the floor.

I raised my Keyblade into the sky again and shouted out, "Shield!" I was surrounded in a bluish-white honeycomb-like bubble.

"Fire!" I shouted once more as I aimed my Keyblade on the frozen spot on the floor. Fire shot out of the teeth and hit the frozen patch on the floor, turning the ice into water, and leaving the teeth of my Keyblade on fire. I stared at my blazing weapon, unsure if that was actually supposed to happen. I continued to stare at it as it put itself out.

"_That's kinda weird…"_ I thought. "_Maybe I did something wrong? I'm pretty sure I did it right. I'm probably gonna need to ask Galen or Xemnas about this."_

I did the spell again, with the same effect of my Keyblade's teeth remaining alight. Even though it wasn't the smartest idea I ever came up with, I just went ahead and stroked the flames out of curiosity. If Galen was still here, he probably would've yelled at me asking me if I was insane. Which I might be, actually.

Instead of my hand burning up to a crisp, the flames danced along my fingertips and my palm. They jumped and slithered around as they crawled up my arm and strayed over to my other arm. The small sparks of fire grew as they neared my hands, hissing and cackling as if they were laughing… in delight?

"This is kinda weird." I said out loud.

"_What is, Master?"_ a voice said in my mind.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice. I readied myself and poised my Keyblade to fight, but I saw no one else in the room. I was all alone.

"_Is there something wrong, Master?"_ the voice came again.

"Who are you?" I yelled out. "Show yourself!"

"_We are right here, Master! On your arms!"_

I looked at my arms to see that the flames were reacting strangely. Knowing that there is no danger at the moment, I dismissed my Keyblade. "What are you?" I asked out loud.

"_We are the flames! We are your servants, and you are our Master! Don't you remember?"_

"I don't really know what you're talking about. This is the first time I've ever used fire on my own without anybody helping me."

"_What are you saying, Master? You've used fire for all of your non-existence life. You should be able to know how to control us."_

I didn't say anything for a while. I was completely confused by how the fire was able to communicate to me through my mind that I didn't notice Xemnas and Galen walk back into the room.

"—I can assure you that it won't be permanent, but it will be a while before he wakes up from his comatose state." Galen said, absorbed by his conversation with Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded his head to show that he understood, then he looked over to where I was standing, my arms ablaze.

"Galen, you must see this." Xemnas said as he pointed at me, his eyes gleaming for some reason.

"Hmm?" Galen turned around to see my arms still on fire, and almost spat out a string of curses. "Sravv! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I said in my defense, trying to prevent Galen from having a panic attack. "I just recited the fire spell, and the teeth of my Keyblade remained on fire. So, even though the idea probably wasn't really a very good one, I kinda touched the flames, and then they sorta, jumped on my arms and started to talk to me."

Galen stared at me in disbelief. "Fire can't talk Sravv, and you know that!"

"Maybe I'm going insane?" I said, getting kinda worried about whether or not I am losing my mind.

"No you're not," Xemnas intruded, slightly pushing Galen away and observing my arms. "You are showing potential."

"Potential? Potential for what?" I asked him.

Xemnas gave me a sly smile. "You shall see once you practice more often. I shall be the one to determine whether or not you are of use to me in the future."

"You're being incredibly vague, Xemnas," I told him. "What _exactly_ are you talking about? Is there some kind of plan that you have in mind?"

Xemnas remained silent as he considered it. "It has to do with Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's a heart shaped moon that contains all of the hearts captured by the Keyblade," Galen explained. "Xemnas believes that if Kingdom Hearts has gained enough hearts, every Nobody will be able to get their hearts back."

"That is right," Xemnas added. "But you are a unique Nobody. You came into this world without a heart, and you've never had an Other, making your case an… interesting one."

"Okay then, but what about the issue of the fire saying that I was its master and that I had controlled it for all of my non-existence? What did it mean by that?" I asked Xemnas. The fire that had been on my arms had long since burned out.

Xemnas didn't say anything, and Galen looked a bit on edge. Finally Xemnas spoke again. "You will learn soon, but now you need some rest. You've had a very long day at training."

"I'll be with you in a while," Galen told me before I left to my room. "I just need to talk to Xemnas about something."

"Alright then," I told him as I left the training arena.

* * *

><p>Galen turned around to face Xemnas. "Just how long are we going to keep this up? If Sravv learns how to properly use fire, we might have a problem on our hands."<p>

Xemnas chuckled slightly at Galen's remark. "You worry and care too much about the clone."

"And your problem is that you don't care at all. He's just a boy."

"A _clone_," Xemnas reminded him in a harsh tone. "It's best if you don't get too attached to him, in case he turns out to be a failure like the rest. He might just kill himself, or else you will have to kill him."

Galen remained his cool as the thought of killing Sravv entered his mind. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Although," Xemnas continued. "He is showing promise when he broke himself out of the tank, when he conjured a Corridor of Darkness and summoned some Unversed, and now today when he showed some control over fire. If he keeps this up, he can be able to use the X-blade soon. We just need to train him harder, and have him dispose of some people."

"Kill them or capture?" Galen asked him, concealing the horror in his voice at the sheer thought of someone, even a clone, so innocent doing such a wicked deed.

"Capture. I want them all alive." Xemnas said. Galen let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Who is he going to capture?" Galen said, although he had a feeling about who they might be.

"Why, everyone who is part of his genetic makeup code," Xemnas said. "Sora will be the first one to go, and if Roxas plans on leaving, him too. Axel is more of a wildcard at best, but one slip-up and he might be next. And as for Ventus, well, he will be a rather tricky one to find, since he is somewhere inside Castle Oblivion."

"But isn't that a bit of a flawed plan? What if Sravv doesn't want to do this?"

"Then we will make him."

"And why make him capture them?"

"The less obstacles in the way, the easier it will be to accomplish the master plan."

"Something tells me that the master plan isn't regaining your heart back."

Xemnas smirked at Galen. "You are smart one, though I would watch out about what I know and say." After Xemnas said that, he conjured a Corridor of Darkness and left Galen alone with his thoughts.


	9. Test Tube Prince

Excuses, excuses. No time to write, it doesn't belong to me, Kingdom Hearts belongs to its respective owners. And yes, Lea does have a Keyblade, you can even check it out for yourself in the ending of KH3D, but for now its in Japanese and video quality is bleh. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't kill me for not writing in a long time!

* * *

><p>I didn't have to wait very long being bored on my bed in my room until Galen finally entered. He looked rather worn and rundown as he slumped down on a chair, which is weird because he actually proved to me that he can take on an entire horde of Heartless by himself with tons of energy to spare. I was going to ask him what was going on, but one look of his face told me not to ask him, so I held my tongue.<p>

"What am I going to do tomorrow, Galen?" I asked him finally.

Galen remained silent as he stared at the marble floor beneath his feet. "I don't know," he finally said. "Perhaps some more recon in different worlds. Extra training with your magic or with your power over fire. More sparring practice."

"Summoning up different weapons," Xemnas said suddenly as he slithered silently in through the door. "That's what he's doing tomorrow."

"'Summoning up different weapons?' But I can only summon up one, and that's my Keyblade." I objected.

"That's where you're wrong, Sravv," Galen intervened. "If you remember when you first got out of that giant tube, you had a pair of different weapons that you used to break out. They were silver and red chakrams, if you can remember."

"Yeah, I do remember that day quite clearly, but I can't summon them up again. Believe me, I've tried many times before, but they won't come to me."

"Then keep trying," Xemnas said. "Try it again, just one more time. I'm sure you're able to right now."

"Xemnas, what are you talking about?" Galen asked him. "What makes you think that he is able to summon them up now?"

"Just watch." Xemnas said simply as he looked at me expectantly.

I looked up at his amber eyes, and then I tried to summon them. It didn't work, so I tried it several more times, but with the same results. "I can't, Xemnas. It's just like what I said. They won't come—"

A burst of flame erupted in my right hand, my Keyblade wielding hand. As the flames started to die down, I heard their whispers, and they sounded surprised, with the only word that I was able to understand through their excited chatter was "Keyblade." The flames faded away, and at first I thought I had finally managed to summon up one of the chakrams, but that thought died away as I found out that the thing that I summon wasn't the weapon that I desired. It was a Keyblade.

The hilt of the Keyblade looked like a chakram, but it had a lick of flame that seemed to have erupted out of one end of it. It slightly resembled a fiery wing on the lower part of the blade, very close to the hilt. The flame was a pale yellowy white that gradually got orange and red as it got near the teeth of the Keyblade. The flame had spiraled within itself, with the wicked flame accents making up the teeth, and they were red, orange and yellow in coloration, much like a real fire.

Xemnas and Galen looked genuinely surprised at it, not able to say anything for a while.

Finally Xemnas spoke up. "Another Keyblade, but in that design? What could that mean? Could it be that…"

"Could it be what, Xemnas?" I asked him.

Xemnas then shook his head, shrugging off whatever thought he had in mind. "Nothing. Just some bothering thought in mind."

"Oh."

Galen remained silent, and he had a look on his face that someone would've had if they knew someone was going to die soon. He said nothing as he got up, and I watched him go down the hallway towards his lab. I don't know what he was planning to do in the lab, but it's more than likely that he's just going to clean his equipment again. He usually does that whenever he wanted to think or to be alone.

As Galen went out of view, I looked up at Xemnas. "What other kinds of weapons can I summon, Xemnas?"

"Well, there are those chakrams that we had mentioned earlier. And besides that Keyblade, there are three other Keyblades that I believe that you can summon up as well besides your own. Two from the Realm of Light, one from the Realm of Darkness, if memory serves correct. You need to learn how to be adept to each of the weapons, then you can test your skills out on the field once I believe you're ready."

"Um, Xemnas, may I ask, why am I doing all of this training for? To protect myself? I know that the overall goal is to achieve Kingdom Hearts, but I don't believe that it requires this much learning of defending myself and fighting off other creatures and keeping myself hidden from everyone else."

At first I must've said something wrong by the way he glared at me, but his gaze softened as he took a seat on the same chair that Galen was sitting not too long ago. "There are many enemies out there that don't want Kingdom Hearts to be completed because they are afraid that the power could be used for evil. But I am not an evil person, and neither is Galen, nor you. There are some other Nobodies out there that also want their hearts back, and you can help them accomplish their only dream. If you are to encounter one of these enemies, you are to either eliminate them, or to bring them alive to me."

"But isn't killing other people wrong?" I asked, feeling horrified at the thought of being responsible for taking away someone's life.

"It is if they're an innocent or a civilian. If the person that you are facing is against you and is trying to kill _you_, then you must do what you have to do in order to get out still breathing and in one piece. However, there are a few enemies that I know that I want captured alive, and I'm more than certain that you will meet up with at least one of them eventually."

"Who are they, Xemnas? The enemies that you want alive, I mean."

"I shall tell you once I believe you are ready and prepared. But I can tell you, that one of your enemies might also wield that same Keyblade that you hold now. Now, I must depart. There are a few matters that I have to handle now." Xemnas said as he walked out of the room.

I got up from where I was slouched against my bed, still holding on to my newly acquired Keyblade, and headed out towards the labs to check up on Galen. That, and also I didn't have a bite to eat throughout the entire day, and I was starving. I went down the hallway and soon ventured up in Galen's lab. I found my mentor slouched over, busy cleaning a microscope with a pen and one of his journals at his side. I cleared my throat loudly, to let him know that I was in the room so that way I wouldn't scare him.

Galen stopped on what he was doing when he heard me. He gently set down the cotton swab that he was using to clean, and he turned around slowly in his seat to face me. He looked exhausted, and his eyes were starting to become red around the edges from not blinking in a while.

"Galen, are you alright?" I asked him. "You don't look so good. Is there something wrong with you that I should know about?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Just a tad tired from sparring today." Galen said as he got up from his chair near the microscope. "Maybe you should dismiss that Keyblade, just to be safe."

I didn't believe him fully when he told me that, but I didn't want to press the matter on any further, and I dismissed the Keyblade. "Hey Galen, I'm starving here."

"You skipped breakfast again?"

"I usually do, remember? Especially with all those wake up calls that I get. Do you happen to have something that I can eat?"

Galen said nothing as he walked over to one of the many cabinets in the room. He opened one of them, grabbed something red from within, and tossed it over to me. I caught it effortlessly, and found an apple on my hands. I muttered my thanks to him as I started munching on it, savoring the sweet taste as it dulled the edge of my hunger down a bit.

Before long, I found myself finishing the apple completely. Galen took the apple core and threw it away, and then he gave me a large chunk of bread easily the size of my head. I found myself wolfing it down in probably under two minutes, and still feeling hungry.

I looked expectantly up at Galen to give me some more. "I'm still hungry. You have any more?"

Galen studied me carefully, a look of worry passing over his face. "I don't believe that's normal, Sravv. Usually, you can never finish that bread before until now."

"So what does that mean?"

"You are eating irregularly, and you usually aren't this hungry. Do you usually feel out of energy or your vision looking blurry and black around the edges?"

"No, why?"

"Good, you're not on the brink of starvation yet."

"Okay then, but I have some more food? I'm still hungry."

"Not right now. If you eat too much, you're going to end up not able to move because of your full stomach." Galen said as he walked off. "I'm going to talk to Xemnas about something. Right now, go to your room and wait there until I get back."

"What is it that you and Xemnas always talk about?" I asked suddenly. I've always wondered what Galen usually talks about to Xemnas, and even though I knew he won't give me a straight answer, I just wanted to ask anyway.

"Things that you won't understand until you've matured enough mentally." Galen sighed without looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the answer. I had actually figured he would answer like that. "When would that be? When I mature mentally, I mean."

"You'll know when the time comes," Galen said as he exited the room in a hurry. I heard him shout out, "Now go to your room and wait there, Sravv!" before he went to the main hallway.

I stood there idly, feeling really bored. I knew that I should be waiting in my room, but I wanted to find something to do. There was nothing of interest in my room, besides folding my blankets and putting my clothes away, or maybe finally reading one of those science books that Galen sometimes leaves in my room by accident. I looked around the lab, trying to see anything of interest in here. There was the microscope that Galen hadn't finished cleaning yet, but I haven't mastered the art of cleaning things with a cotton swab yet. There was some bookshelves filled with books of just about every scientific subject out there, and a couple of leather bound journals that Galen had written. I tried reading them once, but he had somehow attached a lock onto the book so I couldn't open it, even when I tried to open it by using my Keyblade. I knew for a fact that he had the key to it somewhere, but I still haven't found it yet. There were some glass cabinets filled with different test tubes, chemicals, and many other kinds of equipment that even I couldn't put a name to.

That was when my eyes darted over to the still opened cabinet where Galen had pulled out the apple and chunk of bread. Believe me, I tried to stay away from that temptation, but I ended up raiding the cabinet anyway. I grabbed another chunk of bread, only this time it was the size of my hand, a large chunk of cheese, some dried meat, and a small bit of chocolate. I've never tried chocolate before, so I sniffed it carefully, my mouth watering slightly at the smell. I took a small nibble of it, and found myself savoring the taste. Wanting to save it, I set it down on the counter and made a sandwich out of the bread, meat and cheese. Grabbing the little chocolate piece in one hand, I started eating my sandwich with my other hand.

I looked around to find something else of interest, but nothing seemed to spark it. I eventually looked over to the journals again, curious about what they might contain. I walked over there, set down the little chocolate piece on the counter and picked up one of the leather bound, locked journals. I knew it was a hopeless case, but I tried opening it again out of just sheer boredom. It didn't work, obviously, so I tried to pry it open a bit. I could read some of the words, but without the full text I couldn't understand what it was saying. After about five minutes of hopeless prying, I set the journal down, took several large bites of my sandwich, then picked up another journal, only this one was dark red, unlike the first one which was a dusty brown. That didn't work either, so I set that one down, took several more bites of my sandwich, and picked up a navy blue one which was the last one left. I did the same thing like I did with the other journals with similar results.

Until remembered about the journal Galen had left out near his microscope. It had a black leather cover, and from the look of the white pages, it was fairly new. Unlike the other journals, this one didn't have a lock on it, leaving me free to be able to read some of the contents inside the journal. It was basically Galen's diary, and it had a black silk ribbon marked on today's date. I picked up the journal and started reading the entry while munching on my sandwich.

"_It has been a couple of months now, since the day Sravv had broken out of his artificial womb. He keeps getting stronger, but he's still naïve about the world around him. Xemnas forbids me to talk very much about anything, telling me to wait until the right moment when Sravv is ready mentally to handle it. Well, even though I really want to tell him about everything, orders are orders, and I have to obey my Master._

"_Today, however, was a rather odd one. Sravv claims that he is able to communicate with fire, much like Inferno and Kasai, both deceased experiments, and the First Experiment, who is still very much alive. And right after that, when Xemnas had asked him to summon Axel's chakrams, he instead summoned up a Keyblade in the process, and if I'm correct about my assumptions, that Keyblade belongs to Axel and his Other, Lea, so Lea is a Keyblade Wielder, after all. I would know that for sure, since my visions of the future never fail me, and also since I am created from—"_

I stopped reading when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. Quickly I wolfed down the remainder of my sandwich and the rest of the little chocolate piece. I pocketed the black journal, created a corridor and dived into its black depths.

The dark portal took me to my bed, the inky black tendrils disappearing completely right when Galen entered the room. I sat with a solemn expression, pretending that nothing had just happened even though on the inside I was exploding with energy, and I was itching to read the rest of my new find.

"Hey Galen," I greeted him casually. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't," Galen said as he looked around my room. "Do you know where I left my book? It's the big white one about—"

"The human anatomy with your notes scrawled on the margin, about eleven inches in length, eight inches in width, and two and a half inches thick, and it weighs about a ton." I smirked. I got up and went over to my desk, where it was sitting next to a couple of my personal journals and a single lamp. I picked up the book from its place on my desk, dusted it off a bit, and handed it back to Galen. "You really need to stop forgetting about it in my room, Galen."

"I know, but it's just that whenever I visit you, I usually bring that book along with me for some reason." Galen said sheepishly as he accepted the book from me. "Well, if you need me for anything, I'll be in the lab trying to finish up cleaning my microscope. Just remember that it's lights out in two hours."

"Okay. Wait, what time is it?" I asked. I was never really good when it comes to keep track of time in hours and minutes, but I'm fine with days.

"About seven hundred hours in this world's time." Galen said as he left the room. "I should probably make you a watch one day. Remind me about that later tomorrow."

I watched him go down the hallway towards the lab. I waited for about a minute to make sure he wasn't about to come back, then I walked over to my desk, flopped down on my chair, pulled out the journal from my pocket and set them down on my desk. I opened it to where I left off, but as I flipped to the page that I wanted, some yellowed pages fell out of the book. I counted them, about thirteen in all. All of them had medical diagrams of different people, each with a name above them with the same title in bold over and over again, "**Experiment Subject SRAVV NO._**"

The first one that I picked up was titled Pride, with his number being 002. He was 27 years old, with purple hair and eyes, and his eyes had a gold rim around the colored area of the eyes. He was rather slim and muscular with proud facial features, and he had a purple tattoo of a smiling sun on his forehead. From reading the notes on the margin, it said that he had no weapon of his own, but instead relied on small armies of Heartless and Unversed. The way that he had was when his army was destroyed, he had literally exploded, the source of his pride completely gone.

The next one was about a girl named Envy, and her number was 011. She was about 18 years old, and she had short dark green hair and dark emerald colored eyes, and her eyes were also rimmed with gold. She didn't possess any weapon, but has the ability to shape shift into people and animals. She had a green tattoo of a frog on her left shoulder, and her face looked hideous, her body completely hideous and resembling a skeleton. She had died while eating _atropa belladonna_, or more commonly known as Deadly Nightshade, to make her eyes look prettier.

The next one was also a female, a woman named Mizu, and her number was 042. She was about 20 years old, and she had long powder blue hair and eyes. Unlike some of the others, she didn't have a tattoo or a rim of gold color around her eyes. She had a slim figure, much like a cat's body. She was an expert on using and manipulating water, and her weapon was a staff, made up of blue sapphire and silver. The silver accents of the staff were shaped like waves and the different phases of the moon, and it had a sphere of pure moonstone on the top of the staff. She had died from being away from the water for too long.

The fourth one was about a man named Sloth, and his number was 048. He was 21 years old, and he had silvery blue hair and gray eyes with a gold rim around them. He had a silver blue tattoo of an hourglass on the sole of his left foot, and his body looked poorly taken care of. He did nothing, wielded nothing, and cared about nothing, but he emits a strong smell that makes a person fall into a depression, making him a hidden enemy. He had died from starvation, for he was too lazy to even get up and get himself something to eat.

The fifth one was about a man named Daichi, and his number was 069. He was about 20, like Mizu, and he had dusty brown hair and dark brown eyes. Also like Mizu, he had no tattoo or any speck of gold coloring around his eyes. He had a strong, powerful figure, and he was about six feet tall in height. He was able to manipulate the earth itself, and make it do whatever he pleases, like earthquakes and sinkholes, and he uses a black, red and brown shield to protect himself while letting the earth do its thing. He died by drowning, because he was much too heavy to even float.

The sixth one was about a woman named Lust, and her number was 112. She was about 22 years old, and she had raven black hair and dark red eyes with the gold rim around it. She can make her fingernails grow long at will, turning them into wickedly sharp claws that she uses to impale people. She had a beautiful figure, with a red tattoo of a rose on her chest, right where her heart should be. She had died when she tried to leave through a false door that contained a pit of ravenous creatures that immediately ate her up.

Shaking my head to clear it from the images of her being eaten, I picked up another one, this time about a man named Greed, his number being 227. He was 23 years old, with dull yellow hair and eyes with the trademark gold rim. He had a gold tattoo of an old but valuable coin on his left hand, and his body looked well. He had wanted everything, ranging from fame to women to money, and he can turn his body invincible by creating an impenetrable shield from messing with the carbon atoms of his body, and from the silver and iron claws that he had created for himself. He died by foolishly diving into a 20 foot pool of acid disguised as water to get a bag of what he thought was gold, when it was actually pyrite, Fool's Gold.

The next one was about a man named Wrath, and his number was 333. He was nearly 30, the oldest of the bunch, with dark red hair and black eyes with the gold rim, with a tattoo of a red lightning bolt on his left eye. He gets easily offended, and would try to kill anyone whenever he gets in a berserk state. He uses swords as his weapons, but he can easily use his fists whenever the time arises. He was strong, but not as strong as Daichi. Wrath died when he was trapped in a room of special mirrors that amplified his anger, and when he smashed every mirror, he died from major blood loss.

The next one was about a rather strange, plump man named Gluttony, and his number was 369. He was about 21 years old, and he had no hair, orange eyes with the gold rim, and an orange tattoo on his tongue in the shape of a bitten drumstick. He relies solely on his stomach, and he would eat just about anything. He was extremely fat, and he resembled more like a ball than a human. He died from eating a cake laced with snake venom, Deadly Nightshade, and arsenic.

The next one was about a boy named Kasai, and his number was 562. He was about 17 years old, and he had short, fiery red hair and red eyes, and like Mizu and Daichi, no tattoo or speck of gold in his eyes. He had a slim body, and he was slightly muscular. He had complete control over fire, and his weapon of choice was a sword of iron with an obsidian hilt. The obsidian had red lines like veins crawling all over it, like molten lava oozing over a blackened area of land. He had eventually gone insane as the whispers of the fire were driving him nuts from telling him things, and he killed himself with his own sword.

The next one was about another boy named Kaze, and his number was 777. He was about 17 years old, like Kasai, and his hair was silvery white, his eyes a soft gray color. Like Mizu, Daichi and Kasai, he possesses no tattoo or any speck of gold in his eyes. He was thin, but it wasn't an unhealthy thin like Envy. He had mastery over the winds, and his weapons of choice were his twin silver daggers in a quartz and diamond hilt. The hilt had silver veins in the shape of the winds and clouds, showing off his main attribute. How he had died was rather odd, for he died from being suspended underneath a swinging pendulum.

The second to last one was about a boy at my age, named Inferno, and his number was referred to as Triple 6. His hair was a mess of spikes, similar to another person's by the name of Sora, and his hair color was jet black with red tips. His eye color was gold, and it was rimmed with red. He looked similar to me, and just like me, he was able to wield a Keyblade by the name of Void Gear, and his Keyblade came from the Realm of Darkness. He went insane from using fire, and he killed himself. After he died, they burned his body, took the ashes of his body and placed them in a giant pool of acid, for he was a frenzied killer that killed anything that breathes just for pleasure.

I picked up the last page of the experiments and found that the last one was about… me.

I was also an experiment, like all of the past ones that I've read about, and many of the others that I'm not even aware of.

I was stunned. It said my number, 813, my hair and eye color, my weapon, everything about me, even some things that I didn't even know I was capable of. It mentioned about my Keyblade, which was named Iridescent on the paper, and about my ability to communicate with fire, summon different weapons, and an ability to peer into the future like the First Experiment.

I remembered reading a bit about the First Experiment in Galen's journal. I quickly grabbed his journal and flipped to the page that I was reading. I remembered right away that Galen wrote that he can peer into the future when he was talking about a Nobody named Axel and his Other, Lea, which I found rather strange.

With a troubled mind, I read the last of the passage.

"_I would know that for sure, since my visions of the future never fail me, and also since I am created from Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, and Axel. Sravv, I know you are going to read this, so I want you to know, that I am the First Experiment.—Galen"_

I barely even had a wink of sleep that night.


	10. King of Fire

**Hey. I finished another one, yay!**

**Well, I hope that you will like this one, because I literally wrote this in a matter of three days, so it might be a bit too short for you guys ^^'. Sorry! The only reason why it took me so long is that I was busy with my other story, Shattered, and also my brother and sister were hogging the laptop to play Minecraft. (Yeah, like that's productive, T. J.! She's not really writing anymore, so I have to take up where she left off with our story that we wrote together.)**

**Anyways, I don't own it, nor will I ever will own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Dedicated to my mom and every other awesome mom out there, because it's Mother's Day over here in this part of the world.**

**...Moms rule! :P XD**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling utterly exhausted. I had hardly slept a wink during the night, for my mind was entirely occupied with the thought of Galen being the legendary First Experiment, and that I was an experiment as well. I had thought that since all of the experiments that I've read about the other day were dead, I was the only one that had survived to be used. What didn't make any sense to me is that, why isn't Xemnas using Galen for his plan? Is it because he had a heart, or that he can't summon a Keyblade of his own? Or is it that he didn't know that Galen was the First Experiment, and that he had somehow survived?<p>

And most of all, if he was an Experiment, why does he have a heart, and I don't?

All of these questions were swimming around my mind as I got dressed in a clean white shirt with short, black sleeves, and loose fitting grey pants. I looked around some more and found my black leather knee high boots that I had tossed carelessly to a corner the night before. I tugged them on as I walked over to the labs where I expected Galen to be at. Surely enough, I found my mentor there, slumped up on a metal table, using multiple science books as his pillow, his left arm dangling over the edge of the table still somehow holding a pen in between the fingers, and his right arm was curled around a microscope. Out of the corner of his mouth, I could see a faint, shiny trail leaving from his lips to the table; obviously drool from sleeping with his mouth open.

I laughed at the sight, for I've never seen Galen sleep before, let alone drool in his sleep.

I walked up to his sleeping figure, and gently prodded his body. "Galen, get up! I'm awake, and it's already eight hundred hours in this world's time."

My only answer was a slight snore as he twitched his fingers around the microscope.

I rolled my eyes as I poked his face gently. His eyes twitched slightly underneath their lids, as if he was looking at something. I poked him some more, and his lips started to twitch as well. I would've gone on and on like that, if his left arm hadn't suddenly twitched, sending his pen flying like a dangerous projectile at the wall behind me.

"Galen, get up already," I said, shaking his body. "You just tried to kill me with your own pen, so get up already."

I got a couple of grunts as a response.

I started to shake him harder. "Galen! Get up before Xemnas comes here and gets you in trouble!"

Nothing.

I glared at him. "I didn't want to do this Galen, but you've left me with no other choice." I rummaged around in the lab looking for his stethoscope. I found it inside its box in one of the glass cabinets. I placed the ear buds of the instrument over his ears, and then I grabbed the end piece and started to gently tap it so it wouldn't break and Galen's ears wouldn't be damaged.

"Nugh?" Galen muttered as his eyes started to flutter open. "Sravv, will you please stop that?" he said as he took the earpieces away from his ears.

"That's better. I was trying to wake you up for a while now." I said as I took the stethoscope away and placed it back where I found it.

"Well, if you had noticed my eyes moving around like crazy underneath my eyelids, you could've at least knew that I was in the middle of a dream," he yawned.

I closed the cabinet slowly as I put the box with the stethoscope back into its rightful place. "Galen, what sort of dream did you have?" I said without turning around.

"It wasn't a dream, Sravv. It was one of two things: a vision, or a memory," he said. I heard him fumble around with some books and start writing something in it.

I turned around to see him writing on the margins of his science book again, completely focused on what he was writing.

"Galen, what exactly do you write about on those things?" I asked. "I read them sometimes, but they make no sense at all. At first, it seems like you're writing notes about your different research projects, but there are times where it seems like you're writing stories about different people, with a few of them always reoccurring."

Galen didn't answer until he finally finished whatever he was writing. He turned to me with a blank expression on his face. "Those notes where it seems like stories are the memories of the people whom we are cloned after. Some of them are fragments of the future that will happen to them one day. But, if you look hard enough, there are some that I've written that are about my future, and your future."

I cocked my head to a side in wonder. "How is our future like?"

"It varies each time, for some reason. But I can't tell you the specifics exactly, because I forget everything that I see eventually, which is why I write them down so I won't forget. But, I can tell that you have to ability to do the same thing with the memories and the visions, because your genetic makeup is more similar to mine than to that of the others, with just one alteration in it. And if my research proves to be correct, you are able to remember them all."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, unsure about what to say. "Yeah, I can remember some things that I dreamed about when I was in total darkness, but they were with different people, all of which were different but have some of the characteristics that I have."

"Those people are the people whom we are cloned after. The reason why Xemnas was crazy enough to combine such a monstrous mixture to create beings like us is because he wants Kingdom Hearts, the great heart shaped moon hoarding fallen hearts, and the X-blade, the ultimate Keyblade that shattered into seven lights and thirteen darknesses during the Keyblade War. But I believe that there is something more that Xemnas wants out of the clones he's making."

"But aren't you making them, too?"

"No, I only monitor their health and train them until Xemnas thinks they're ready to tackle his goals, or until he thinks they're such a waste and… orders me to… I don't want to talk about this right now." Galen got up, closed his book and left the room in a brisk walk. I followed after him, having to literally run in order to keep up with his fast pace and wide strides.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled after him, still running to catch up.

"Use your imagination," he yelled back without turning around to face me. "Think why you don't see any of the other clones besides me, and remember what you've read on my journal last night."

I stopped in midstride, thinking back to the journal that I've read last night. The records of the clones that I've read about were almost all dead. My eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. "Did you… _kill them_?" I asked, whispering the last bit of my sentence, not wanting to believe that such a good man like him, who was basically a father to me, could do such a cruel thing like that.

"His orders were to dispose of them, because they posed a threat to our lives," Xemnas said from behind me. I flinched in fright when I heard his sudden voice. "Of course, I don't have an existence in the first place, so that mostly goes to Galen."

"But was it really necessary to do that?" I said in a hushed whisper. I felt my legs tremble, and I fell on my knees and hands, staring at my weak reflection on the white marble floor looking back up at me.

"Yes it was. They were failed experiments, and you must already know that the strong survive whereas the weak die," Xemnas said as he grabbed my arm and helped me up. "You mustn't grow weak, Sravv. You have to be strong in order to survive the monsters of the worlds."

"Does that mean that I have to kill, too?"

"It's called self defense. And you're going to have to experience that soon enough." Xemnas said. I heard him summon a Corridor behind him.

"What do you mean-?" I asked, but I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say because he easily picked me up and tossed me inside the corridor.

I rolled around inside the Corridor for a while, eventually finding myself in other section of the castle that I wasn't familiar with. I knew for a fact that I was still in the same world because the walls were still white, but I was outside of the area where the labs were. I looked around, and it seemed that this part of the castle was an area where people would lounge around in, kinda like a waiting room. It had a couple of empty white couches and tables, a long hallway leading somewhere, and a large window revealing a black night sky with a floating heart shaped moon hanging in the middle of the black velvet sky.

I stared at the moon, feeling drawn to it. From the descriptions that Galen gave me about the moon, I knew that this moon is Kingdom Hearts, where all of the fallen hearts released by the Keyblade gathers.

I pressed my hands up against the glass, staring at it. I felt like I was meant to be there, that the missing piece of me is up there, somewhere, inside that moon. With that thought, I smiled.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" a cool, steady voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah, it is," I answered back without turning around to face the speaker. "I wonder how many hearts are inside that thing."

"Millions, most likely."

"That much collected from Heartless? Wow, it must take _years_ in order to get that much."

"Yes, it does, and only those with a Keyblade are able to fill it up completely."

"It's not complete? It sure does look complete to me."

"No, that's just the illusion. If you can really feel the power of it, you can tell that it's still not complete. Not everything that you see is the complete truth, for there is more to everything than we can see. Like you, for example."

I stopped smiling when the speaker said that. "What are you talking about?" I asked him warily, tensing up in case I had to fight.

"You surely are a different one. I can tell that you are a Nobody like me, but there is something strange about you. You're not a member of the Organization, yet you have the boots. You act like you've seen Kingdom Hearts before until now, and then there's the matter about that strange coloration of your hair. Red, brown and black, all of which seem to have a different personality all on their own because of the way that they're arranged in spikes on your head."

"I also have yellow-gold, by the way," I added. "You can't see them, because they serve as my bangs."

"Really? Then what is your eye color?"

"Mostly blue, with gold and bright green specks circling around my pupil in a uniform way."

"Huh, you sound well educated."

"Thank you. I just have a really good teacher."

I heard the speaker say nothing else for a while. Then he finally spoke these two words. "Turn around."

"What?" I asked, taken back as to why he would want to see me. I looked at the glass, trying to see a weak reflection of him, but all I could see is just the black of his coat covering everything, with his hood pulled up to hide his face.

"Turn around," the speaker said again.

"Just as long as I get to be able to see your face as well."

"You knew that my hood was up?"

"I can see your reflection on the glass here easily."

"Wow, you really are a smart one. Fine, I'll take it off now."

I kept my eyes glued on the glass, making sure that he will keep to his promise. Surely enough, he took off his hood and revealed a large mass of red hair covering his head like a lion's mane. His red hair was the exact same shade as mine, which had left me momentarily stunned.

"Now turn around," he said.

I complied. I turned around slowly, and I sharply inhaled as I saw him. He was easily taller than I am, about the same height and age and Galen, probably, with scarlet red hair slicked back in spikes, revealing his slight widow's peak. He had narrow, cat-like eyes and small red eyebrows, and his eyes themselves were of a brilliant green that seemed impossible for a human eye to have. Underneath both of those eyes, he had upside down purple tear drop shaped tattoos. He had a curious, angular face that slightly reminded me of a cat's, and his skin was as pale as mine. He wore a black coat like Xemnas, but unlike Xemnas, the coat was really tight around his arms and torso, making him look really thin.

I cocked my head to one side, still slightly taken back. "Axel?" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Axel said as he cocked his head to one side as well, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's your name, isn't it?" I said, louder that time. "Your name is Axel, and you're the eighth member of Organization XIII."

Axel raised an eyebrow at what I said. "That's rather strange and creepy that you actually know my name, but I never really ever recall ever seeing you before until now."

"So you… but I thought that…" I stuttered, not really sure about what to say. I then said finally, "Show me your weapons."

"Excuse me?"

"Summon them. I need to know."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you might get burned." Axel said as he summoned them. Twin silver and red chakrams appeared on both of his hands.

I stared at them for a while. "Dismiss one of them. I want to show you something."

Axel gave me a confused look but complied, still holding onto the other one. I reached my hand out, and summoned the other one.

"Whoa-! How'd you do that?" Axel exclaimed as he stared at it.

"Try to summon it, if you can," I said coolly, smiling slightly.

Axel reached his hand out to summon it, but nothing happened. "Huh, so you really do have the other one." He stared at his empty hand for a few seconds, and then he focused his attention on me. "Really, just who are you, exactly?"

I looked behind me to make sure that no one is coming, then I turned back to look at him. "I'm your clone. Well, actually you're one of the five people that I'm made up of. My name, my full name, is Experiment Subject SRAVV 813, my nickname being Sravv. The letters of my name stand for the different people that I was cloned after."

"And who are they?"

"Sora, Roxas, Axel, Ventus, and Vanitas. S-R-A-V-V."

"And your number, 813. Does that mean that you're the eight hundredth thirteenth one created?"

"Yeah, and I'm the only one besides the First one that's still living. The First one is my mentor."

"What's your mentor's name?"

I gave him a confused look. "Why do you want to know, you've never even meet him before."

He smiled, showing white teeth. "His name is Galen, isn't it? About as tall as I am, probably around the same age, too, with brown eyes, pale skin and brown hair cut military style?"

"How do you know?"

"I've met him a while ago. Didn't know that he was also a clone like you because I could tell that he had a heart and all, but I somehow knew that his heart doesn't really belong to him."

"Wait a second. How would you know that?" I asked, wondering if I would have one of my questions finally answered.

"How would I know that?" Axel said as he scratched his temple with his finger. "I'm not so sure. Somehow I just felt that the heart that he possesses belongs to someone else."

"Do you know any more than that?"

"Well—"

"Sravv! What are you doing here?"Galen asked from behind Axel. Axel swiftly turned around to face him, grabbing his other chakram out of my grip.

"Oh, long time no see, Galen." Axel said sarcastically. "Did you get lost again?"

"No, I didn't, Axel. Sravv, how much did you tell him?" Galen asked me.

"I…I told him—"

"Oh, he told me a lot of things, but they're not really important to me." Axel said coolly, dismissing his weapons.

"Cut the act, Axel. I overheard you talking to Sravv, and I know that Sravv told you everything about him." Galen said, raising his taser nightstick at Axel. He activated the nightstick, making blue sparks of electricity dancing around the metal rod.

"You think that an electrified nightstick is going to scare me?" Axel said, staring up at Galen in disbelief.

"Just let the child go, and forget about everything that you've heard." Galen said, his voice sounding tense. I could see his weapon slightly shaking from fear.

"Alright, you can have the kid. I'm not really one to hold kids hostage, you know." Axel said as he grabbed my arm and pushed me towards Galen. "And besides, why would I threaten someone who is basically my own blood?"

Galen said nothing as Axel disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Sravv, how did you get here?" Galen asked me suddenly.

"What? Oh, well Xemnas grabbed me and tossed me into a Corridor after he told me that you killed all of the other Experiments, and that soon enough, I might have to kill some people as well." I explained, feeling rather confused.

Galen said nothing for a while as he gave me a hard stare. "Go back to the labs now."

"But I thought that—"

I wasn't able to finish what I wanted to say, because I heard a Corridor being formed somewhere. I looked down to see the black darkness of the Corridor underneath me. I fell into it screaming. I didn't know whether or not Galen called out my name, because the Corridor had already closed as fast as it had opened to suck me inside.


	11. Sravv's Inferno

**A/N: Blame Doctor Who and school and Creepypasta for my absence. Oh, and also the flu, I hate it. Seriously, there's so many things I wanna write down right now and tell you guys about this story, because I've already planned out the ending for it, well, sorta the ending. But anyways, you guys are dangerously close to the climax of this story, which is literally the next chapter. It's gonna be long and confusing, but that's my brain for ya, and I mostly blame Nomura for making it like that because KH now needs a flowchart if you're to understand what's going on. But if you're the few that don't, I congratulate you.**

**Also, Sravv is rather realistic because I am realistic in RL. You guys are gonna learn some things about me in this chapter, if you ever even wanted to in the first place. ^^' And yes, I talk to myself if I'm trying to remember a short string of events.**

**But anyways, I don't own, KH belongs to Nomura, who needs to hurry up with KH 1.5 and FF vs. XIII to make KH 3.**

**Chapter dedicated to… I dunno. Probably my dad for giving me a Bamboo Create for a rather late Christmas present. Love ya, Dad!**

…

I woke up looking at a black ceiling covered with tiny lights the size of needle heads. I could tell that I was lying on my back, just gazing at them with a grin on my face, although my face felt numb.

Well, that's an understatement, actually; my whole _body_ was numb. And freezing cold, too. I felt like I was floating on something, water maybe, but I don't know how to swim, so that confused me. I tried to move my right arm up, but it felt as heavy as lead, so I gave up on that. I then tried to move my head, but it too felt as heavy as lead, and I got the sensation of my head feeling like a big bag full of fluids. I only got it to barely even rise half an inch, before I set it down onto something cold and hard, like stainless steel.

Odd, I thought I was on water, not on an examination table. It was a weird thought, but I felt too tired and sluggish to even care, so I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall into the darkness of sleep.

That was when I truly woke up.

My eyes opened the instant the vision of my dream self turned black. My eyes were assaulted by a mass of swirling colors, confusing my brain and making me feel dizzy. I blinked several times to clear my sight and to try to make sense of what exactly is going on around me.

At first, the only colors I could see were black, silver, some sickly shades of neon blue and green, bright red, and the sharpness of white lights. I narrowed my eyes, but the brighter colors became sharper and brighter, thus assaulting my eyes and brain again. I widened my eyes as far as I could, and I was able to make out several distinct shapes, like the familiar shapes of cylindrical test tubes, used and new syringes, some rectangular shapes of file cabinets and tables. I blinked again, looking at everything with better but still droopy eyes. I could tell that there was a dim overhead light right above me, which was probably the only visible light source in the room I was in.

The place I was in was definitely a lab of sorts; probably the kind where they conduct experiments on stuff like body parts, rodents and corpses, but that wouldn't explain the faint but unmistakable sickeningly sweet smell of B2H6—

"Wait, what?!" I yelled, my eyes flying wide open while my body strained to sit up in my confusion. It took me a while for me to realize that my body was tied down with metal restraints on my wrists and ankles. Naturally, I panicked for a few seconds, tugging at my restraints to try to escape.

"That's not going to work, Sravv," a hollow yet sarcastic male voice called from outside my vision. I turned my head to try to locate where the voice came from, but my head started to return to its heavy as lead state as the adrenaline caused by my fear started to fade.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked feebly, my voice raspy from my dry throat. How long I was asleep, I had no idea, but judging from how dry my throat was, a long time.

"Oh, don't tell me that you've forgotten your memories of me after that fall you had about three weeks ago," the voice continued, getting steadily closer to where I lay.

I racked my brain to remember the voice, but my mind couldn't come up with anything at all, almost as if someone had emptied it beforehand. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall your voice," I told him.

"Oh, really? Well, that's a shame, isn't it, _Master_?" the voice said, emphasizing the last word.

A small memory fleeted across my mind for a brief second as he said the last word, but it was enough for me to remember the voice. My eyes grew wide in realization as I remembered who, or more appropriately _what_ was the owner of that voice. "You're the voice of the flames, aren't you?"

"Wow, good job at remembering about me, Sravv!" he continued in a mocking tone. "There might still be hope for you yet, but it's too bad that you're going to have to forget about this little conversation if you're to be perfected for the big plan."

"Just where are you?" I asked him, using a much stronger tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought that you've seen me before in a human body in a diagram somewhere, but I guess it wasn't gracious enough to provide a voice sample for the picture, so I guess I have to show myself to you."

I heard footsteps coming towards me from my left. I painfully twisted my head towards that direction to see him, gritting my teeth as I banged my head against the hard steel of the table. My vision turned a bit blurry again, making the image of the person look fuzzy. I blinked a couple of times to see clearly again, and I was astonished to see the supposedly deceased Experiment Triple 6, Inferno, standing right next to my table. His black, red tipped spiked hair was the first thing I recognized about him, other than his gold, red rimmed eyes. His skin was really pale; as if he hadn't stepped out into the sunlight since the day he was brought into the world. He looked a bit taller than me, and he probably has a slight muscular build if it weren't for that black hooded trench coat he was wearing. He wore the same outfit that Xemnas always wore, but the only difference was that Inferno's coat had two silver straps forming an X over his chest. From the low light, I couldn't tell whether or not the straps were actually sewn on.

"But I thought you were dead…" I muttered, not quite believing what I was seeing.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Sravv, but as you can see, I'm still alive and breathing. Actually, I'm not quite alive because, you know, no hearts or anything. But I guess that never stopped anyone," Inferno ranted, his voice sounding like he was going on the verge of hysteria.

"Just tell me what are you doing here and why am I on this table?" I snapped, my fear starting to return again.

"Well that's just rude of you to interrupt someone, Sravv," Inferno said in a teasing voice, still sounding like a bit of a lunatic. "I guess our big brother hasn't taught you that well, now did he? But that's okay, little brother, you're going to be perfected so that way you can use all of those skills that you've learned for the greater good."

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here in the first place."

"I was just going to get to that. You see, I didn't really die in the first place. None of our exceptional brothers and sisters have. We just faded away for a while, then we get brought back to life somehow, usually by appearing somewhere on a different world. You brought me to life on that day you messed with fire. I heard your voice chanting those spells, and when you muttered 'fire', my being was brought out of the darkness and into your arms, quite literally. I took the liberty of sampling your body structure to create my body again, and your thoughts, memories and voice taught me how to talk again and how to use my powers. So really, thank you for that."

"You're not welcome. I didn't mean to bring you back. You were supposed to be one of the worst experiments ever created, and now I really hate my guts for resurrecting a monster."

Inferno laughed maniacally, as if what I said about him being a monster amused him. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he said cheerfully. "You are just doing me and Xemnas a favor."

"Don't you mean 'were,' not 'are'? Because I did that a while ago," I corrected.

"Wow, looks like big brother really has taught you something!" Inferno said in mock surprise. "Not only has he taught you how to be feisty, but he has taught you some grammar skills. Like that's gonna help you kill somebody." Inferno said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Kill somebody?" I echoed. "What do you mean by that?! I don't want to kill anyone! Never! Killing innocent people is wrong!"

Inferno paused after I yelled out the last sentence. He slightly turned his head towards me, so that I could see a part of his face.

"You'll think differently once our Master comes in to talk to you," he said rather calmly. He proceeded to chuckle, then laugh, then to outright over-the-edge insane laughter as he walked away from me to somewhere unknown.

"Now I see how fire can make you insane," I muttered under my breath.

I continued laying there for about an hour or so, completely bored out of my mind. I tried to sleep several times, but my body didn't feel tired at all and absolutely refused to sleep, so instead I tried to count the test tubes with blue liquid, then the ones with green liquid, then I recited the entire Periodic table of elements forwards and backwards, and which elements belonged to which groups. I even counted to a thousand in several different languages as well.

Right when I was about to recite the Periodic table for the second time, I heard someone's footsteps coming towards me. The steps were slow and steady, quite unlike Inferno's. I turned my head towards the direction where the sound was coming from, and I was greeted by the sight of an old man with his hands behind his bent back. He was completely bald, and he was wearing black clothes and black boots. His skin was a brownish color, like he made himself bake in the sun, and it was hard to tell at first, but he had pointed ears, yellowish-gold eyes, a white goatee, and a smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he walked up to me, my voice much stronger than the last time I asked that question.

He smiled even broader somehow as he came up to the table I was strapped on, stopped, and stared at me with those gold eyes of his. There was something familiar about him, but I knew that I've never seen him before until now.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, his deep voice like gravel.

"No," I answered, not really believing my own answer. "This is the first time I've met you, sir."

The man grinned, showing his off-white teeth. "Yes it is, my little experiment, in your physical form, but somewhere in the memories you harbor in your brain, there are two people in there that remember me very well."

"Two people?"

"Don't you remember? You were supposed to craft for your master the X-blade, but you failed and destroyed your other half."

I was confused by what he meant by that, but the realization hit me almost instantly, as a faint memory flooded across my eyes, as if I was actually in it. I remembered being in a barren world with nothing but towers and canyons of reddish-brown rock everywhere, and a vast plain filled with Keyblades sticking out of the ground like grave markers. The main thing I could remember was being surrounded by large Neo Shadows, their skeletal black frames bent with their arms almost touching the ground and their round yellow eyes just looking at me unblinkingly. The strong feeling of fear was so powerful, I couldn't think straight except for the thought that I had to get out of there.

I looked up, and I saw _him_. He was standing there with a smile on his face, like my fear was amusing to him. I begged for help, that I wasn't strong enough yet to handle these creatures on my own, but he did nothing but stand there, like he was waiting for something to happen. I called him master.

_Master Xehanort._

I passed out after one of the creatures tackled me, then a new memory came into my vision, a memory of being brought out of the darkness from where I came, and into the light of the barren world. I felt nothing but hatred for everything, that nothing in the entire universe is worthwhile and is only meant for me to destroy beyond all recognition. I was given a name, which I knew to be Latin for emptiness, and it was Vanitas. _He _brought me, a monster out into the universe, and named me to give me meaning for something of his own plan.

_His name is Master Xehanort._

"Master Xehanort?" I said shakily, my head throbbing fiercely. The memories seemed to last for several minutes, but it only lasted for a brief second in reality.

"Good job, Sravv," Xehanort said. "Those memories consist from those from the broken boy who failed to become the blade, and the creature who was the dark half of that boy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Your body should've expired a long time before I was even created. How is it even possible that you're still here?"

"It's a funny thing called time-travel, Sravv," another voice said from the darkness, immediately followed by the sounds of footsteps. I already knew that it was Inferno before he stepped into the light and showed himself.

"But time travel is impossible," I said, remembering one of the many lessons that Galen had taught me for fun. "You'd have to punch a worm hole in the universe, and the amount of energy to create that is unimaginable. Even if you accomplished that, you could create a paradox that can cause the universe to blow itself up, or else remain in that timeframe forever with no means of escaping back to your original timeframe."

"Oh, silly little brother," Inferno scolded. "You really are the realistic one, now aren't you? Let in a little imagination and magic in your pathetic existence from time to time, and you can accomplish so much more. Just like our Master."

Xehanort chuckled softly. "I can only travel to places where I have already been to. It's a tricky and confusing process, but it is possible."

"I don't understand," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, little brother," Inferno said cheerfully. "You'll understand everything once you accept to wear the coat like the rest of us. But first, we'll have to inject you with something."

As if on cue, Xehanort removed his hands from behind his back and revealed a syringe that he was holding the entire time. The liquid inside the syringe changed color in the light, like oil on water, and it unnerved me because it looked unnatural. Once again, I struggled against my restraints to get free, even though there was no possible way I could even get out. Inferno let out a maniacal laugh as I struggled to get away from the syringe.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Sravv," Xehanort said as he plunged the needle deep into my arm.

I remember that I screamed bloody murder as he injected it.

…

Galen woke up, his head throbbing and his ears ringing loudly, like the screaming of someone inside your head. He got up unsteadily, his legs wobbly and his head spinning. He fumbled around for a wall, found it, and leaned against it. Although his eyesight was foggy, he could see that he was somewhere entirely different, perhaps another world even. All he knew was that he was actually leaning up against a tree, not a wall, and that he was passed out on grass.

"What happened?" he muttered to himself. "All I can remember was talking to Sravv, watch him sink into a corridor that appeared beneath his feet faster than I could even blink, then I got shoved by someone, and had a corridor appear beneath me. Which is odd, because I could've sworn that the person who pushed me was—"

Galen didn't want to bring himself to finish the sentence as realization hit him, but his mouth did it for him.

"Inferno."

His eyes widened in horror as his legs gave way beneath him, making him tumble onto the ground below. He looked down at himself, to be greeted by the sight that he wasn't wearing his white lab coat anymore, but the black Organization XIII attire with something new added onto the design. Two silver straps crossing over his chest, right over where his heart is, and they were sewn onto the jacket, right over the zipper so it would make it impossible for him to take it off.

"So you still are keeping track of me, Xehanort?" Galen muttered under his breath, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Good, because you're gonna need to keep an eye on me if you're to make your little science project last long. And not confuse me with anyone else, or just one person, for that matter."

He chuckled briefly as he stood up with some help from the tree. "I guess now I have to show them what I'm really capable of with _his_ heart, right old pal?" he said while patting his chest, right over where his heart was. "You don't mess with scientists, or else they might blow up your project, Xehanort. _Got it memorized?_" Galen said with Axel's voice.


End file.
